Organisation mutant
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto a subit des traumatismes durant son enfance, Sasuke découvre des choses étranges autour de lui. Univers UA, sasunaru avec un lemon potentiel
1. Prologue

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating: T ou M**

**Couple: Sasunaru évidement (Désolé pour les fans de Narusasu mais je ne vois pas Sasuke dans un lemon en dessous)**

**Note de l'auteur: **Hello! J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fic, ne vous inquiètez pas je compte bien continuer les autres surtout finir Pirate of magic ;) , sur ceux bonne lecture et encore joyeux noël :)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Dans une petite chambre, la pénombre régnait malgré une faible lueur de la lumière qui traversait les murs laissant apparaître une petite silhouette assis sur ses genoux chantant une chanson. La lumière l'enveloppait comme une deuxième peau dévoilant la petite taille de l'enfant qui avait environ cinq ans. Ses cheveux blonds étaient courts entourant son visage sale, trois traits ornés de sang recouvraient sa figure démontrant les horreurs qu'à subit le petit garçon, ses yeux étaient clos, ses lèvres coupées à certains endroits. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des haillons déchiqueter laissant apparaître des traces de fouet. Sur ses plaies s'écoulaient quelques gouttes de sang tandis que d'autre était séché et formé des croutes.

L'enfant finit sa chanson et ouvrit ses yeux, laissant apparaître des yeux d'un bleu éclatant, ses pupilles avaient la couleur du plus pure lapis-lazuli que personne n'est jamais vu. L'enfant essaya de se lever mais il retrouva vite le sol sale. Des rats couraient de partout dans la cellule en quête de manger le repas avarié du petit blond allongé au sol.

Ce dernier se redressa avec difficulté, le pauvre n'avait que la peau sur les os du au manque de nourriture. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur des hommes en blouse blanche qui prirent le petit garçon violemment par ses bras fins. La lumière des néons donnait le tournis au petit être étant habitué à l'obscurité de sa cellule. Les adultes posèrent le blond sur une table d'osculation attachant l'enfant qui commençait à se débattre. Un médecin arriva avec une seringue dont le liquide était de couleur verte, pour la planter dans le bras du petit être qui essayait en vain d'empêcher cette injection. Son corps lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression que tous ces membres se déchirèrent les uns après les autres. Ne supportant plus la douleur le petit garçon s'évanouie.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et le jeune garçon se réveilla dans un bocal où un liquide l'entourait. Tout pleins d'hommes l'entourèrent heureux, ils souriaient c'était la première fois que le blond voyait ces hommes sans scrupule sourire de la voir en vie.

-Docteur ! C'est un miracle le neuvième à survécu à l'injection ! s'exclama un homme

- Dans ce cas, nous l'appellerons Kyubi, conclut le médecin

- Bien docteur, répondit un autre homme

Le blond fronça les sourcils « Kyubi… Mais ce n'est pas mon nom… Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! » Pensa le garçon. Soudain, ses yeux bleus virèrent au rouge sang. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose sortir de cette prison. Ses blessures se régénérèrent rapidement oubliant les innombrables qu'il avait subi. Les vitres de sa prison de verre se brisèrent sous sa colère. Le blond sortit et vit dans le miroir ses yeux rouges mais il remarqua des éléments supplémentaires une queue et des oreilles de couleur orange et blanc.

Ces hommes l'ont transformé en monstre… Son regard regarda les hommes qui s'extasiaient.

-Kyubi ! Tu es fantastique cela fait des années qu'on rêve de créer l'enfant ultime, s'exclama le médecin, tu as déjà accroit tes pouvoirs psychiques.

- Je ne suis pas « Kyubi », marmonna l'enfant

- Mais si à partir de maintenant tu nous appartiens et tu t'appelles Kyubi, répliqua un homme en blouse blanche

- J'aimais je ne vous appartiendrai et mon nom n'est pas « Kyubi », s'énerva le blond ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus sanglant, MON NOM EST NARUTO UZUMAKI

Le matériel se brisa en mille éclats tranchants les médecins à coup de verre que le petit garçon contrôlait, du sang atterrit sur sa joue l'éclaboussant légèrement. Tous les médecins moururent sous le coup alors que l'enfant avançait dans les longs couloirs blancs tuant ses opposants. Arrivé aux cellules, il détruisit les battants en fer et il libéra les autres enfants emprisonnés.

Tout le monde s'enfuit de cet endroit affreux avec à leur tête Naruto, ses yeux étaient restés et il se promit qu'il trouverait le responsable de ces recherches et qu'il le tuerait pour avoir tué des enfants innocents, de les avoir battu pendant toutes ces années à cause qu'il était des orphelins.

Soudain, une silhouette se forma devant eux. L'ombre tendit la main vers le blond

- Viens avec moi, sourit l'homme

Naruto sourit narquoisement. Depuis ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il sentait enfin se que les hommes lui voulaient et il prit la main de l'intrus…

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Et voilà le prologue d'écrit laissez des rewiews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, ciaossu ;b


	2. Le commencement

**Hello! Sa va mina! Voilà la suite je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissés des rewiews, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Des années ont passé depuis la destruction d'un laboratoire de recherche. Cet événement avait fait la une de tous les journaux mondiaux ou à scandales disant que cet endroit était maudit ayant perdu tous les enfants qui avaient disparu mystérieusement, de nombreux policiers n'avaient rien trouvé, aucune trace des enfants. Après quelques temps a fouillé, ils avaient les recherches les déclarants pour mort auprès de la société. Des parents pleuraient d'avoir d'abord perdu leur enfant et maintenant de ne plus jamais les revoir… D'autre dans un orphelinat pleurait car ils se disaient que cela aurait pu être eux. De nombreux laboratoires ont aussi subi le même sort et les enfants aussi avaient disparu sauf un qui était revenu chez lui, malheureusement il avait tout oublié de ce qui s'est passé dans cet endroit affreux. Le gouvernement avait donc décidé de stopper cela arrêtant l'auteur de ses atrocités après avoir minutieusement soigné l'enfant rescapé…

Dans un manoir loin de toute la population, dans une chambre faiblement éclairé, une personne était emmitouflée dans ses couettes refusant de se lever. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme qui ne semblait pas d'accord avec le dormeur, ni une ni deux elle sauta sur le fainéant manquant de casser une latte. L'ancien endormi poussa son amie et se retourna pour se rendormir

-Laisse-moi dormir Sakura, râla le beau au bois dormant

- Naruto ! Tu exagères. Surtout qu'on va louper le cours de Jiraya sur notre maîtrise, soupira la femme qui ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec. Ses cheveux roses arrivant aux épaules étaient un effet secondaire des traitements qu'ils ont subi plus jeune, de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude, elle portait une jupe rose pâle avec un short marron dessus, des bottes noires et un haut rouge.

- Et alors moi je les contrôle… souffla le garçon en s'extirpant de ses couvertures laissant une chevelure blonde comme le soleil avec des petites oreilles de renard sur sa tête, des yeux aussi bleu que les lapis-lazuli, trois traits fins sur chaque joue. Il portait un chemisier de nuit un peu trop grand pour lui laissant voir une épaule halé. Le blond se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire

- Dit celui qui a fait exploser le laboratoire de maître Jiraya, ria Sakura

- Tu sais très bien que je déteste les laboratoires, bouda Naruto

- Oui je te rappelle que j'étais avec toi dans cet endroit, soupira la rose

Pov Naruto

C'est vrai… Je me souviens qu'on était dans le même endroit mais heureusement Sakura n'a pas eu le même sort que moi… Dans leur projet de l'enfant « ultime » ces chercheurs avaient utilisé des centaines d'enfants dont je suis le seul survivant, tous les autres n'avaient soit fait des rejets des produits qu'ils leur donnaient, d'autre se sont donnés la mort avec leur propre pouvoir ne les contrôlant pas. Je suis un peu comme la perfection, j'avais sauvé tous les enfants de ce laboratoire qu'on dit aujourd'hui maudit et dans ces enfants, il y avait Sakura… Elle s'était fait enlevée près de chez elle alors qu'elle revenait de la crèche avec ses parents. Puis en quittant cet endroit on est tombé sur Jiraya, celui qui nous a sauvés. Il me faisait un peu pensé à Charles dans X-Men, l'homme qui nous apprend à gérer nos pouvoirs qu'on ne voulait pas. Il m'avait aussi expliqué qu'il était mon parrain et qu'avant que je me fasse kidnapper par ces hommes. Jiraya avait fait toutes les demandes d'adoption pour me sortir de l'orphelinat. Il est donc légalement mon tuteur quant aux autres, il les avait prit avec lui étant dans la même situation que moi, soit orphelin ou encore avec des parents mais ils avaient peur du regard des autres comme par exemple Sakura alors Jiraya décida de les prendre aussi. Seul une personne avait refusé, je ne souviens plus de qui c'était mais je me souviendrais toujours de ses yeux aussi sombre que la nuit sans étoile et de sa peau blanche comme la lune, je me souviens qu'un enfant avait effacé de la mémoire de cet enfant les souvenirs de cet endroit effroyable pour qu'il puisse vivre tranquille.

Pov auteur

- Hn… répondit Naruto

- Allez ! Debout de toute façon on a besoin de toi cette fois, il semble que tu as oublié que d'autre enfant contrairement à toi ne contrôle pas leur pouvoir aussi bien que nous deux et qu'on doit les guider comme de bon professeur, sourit Sakura

- S'il te plaît ! Tu peux t'en sortir toute seule, s'exclama le blond

- Désolé Naruto mais ce ne sera pas possible, intervint une voix vers la porte, l'intrus avait de longs cheveux blancs attachés en catogan, il avait sur son front une plaque en fer. Il portait un kimono traditionnel japonais bleu marine

- Jiraya ? S'étonna le renard

- Je dois partir pendant quelque temps, il semblerait que j'ai quelque information sur les laboratoires d'où on vous a emmené il y a longtemps et je dois voir quelqu'un donc Sakura ne pourra pas gérer la surveillance des plus jeune toute seule, tu vas l'aider, expliqua le mentor

- Si c'est le vieux qui le dit, soupira Naruto avant de s'extirper des couettes pour l'envoyer volé sur le sol et il partit dans sa salle de bain

- Vraiment maître Jiraya, vous m'épatez à peine rentrer dans la chambre qu'il vous écoute, sourit Sakura

- C'est normal, il est encore un peu immature… De toute façon il n'a que dix-sept ans cela va faire maintenant douze ans que vous vivez ici, dit le vieil homme

- On dirait que on forme une famille mais dîtes moi Jiraya… J'ai appris qu'on avait changé de gouvernement vous pensez que cela peut-être néfaste pour nous ? demanda la rose

- Je l'ignore Sakura… De toute façon, ici tout le monde est considéré comme mort sauf celui qui est revenu dans la civilisation, soupira Jiraya

- Je vois tu vas aller lui parler mais tu as oublié qu'il nous a tous oublié ce n'est pas plus prudent de prendre quelqu'un avec toi ? dit la jeune femme, au pire emmène-moi et Naruto et pour les cours de maîtrise on va trouver un remplacer après tout on a peut-être la meilleure maîtrise de nos pouvoirs mais il en a d'autre qui s'en sorte…

- Attends je ne vais demander à Kiba de gérer un cours tu as vu la dernière fois ce qui est arrivé, paniqua Jiraya, surtout qu'on faillit se faire repérer par les hélicoptères qui passaient juste au dessus de nous. D'ailleurs tu pensais à qui ?

- Hinata et Shino, eux au moins ce sont des élèves assidus ils pourront nous remplacer et ne t'inquiète pas je ne pensais pas du tout à Kiba, ria la rose

- Dans ce cas allons-y, intervint la voix de Naruto, je prends un pantalon large ainsi que mon bonnet pour cacher mes attributs

- Je pars dans une heure rendez-vous devant le manoir, conclut Jiraya

Naruto et Sakura sourirent ensemble. Ils allaient enfin sortir temporairement du manoir et ils frappèrent leur main comme signe de victoire. Depuis qu'ils vivaient tous au manoir, ils n'avaient plus le droit de sortir surtout pendant les heures de recherche de la police pour retrouver les enfants disparu

Le blond était heureux, enfin il verrait le monde extérieur…

* * *

Dans un lycée en pleine ville, un garçon soupira regardant par la fenêtre, il s'ennuyait des cours de leçon général comme le français, le japonais, les mathématiques, l'histoire géographie, SVT, anglais, latin, EPS, littérature, philosophie et science économie et social.

Depuis peu, il rêvait presque de la même chose, d'un endroit lugubre où les murs ne laissaient filtrer que quelque rayon de soleil mais il voyait surtout quelqu'un, un petit garçon avec des yeux comme il n'avait jamais vu dans son pays… Des yeux lapis-lazulis…

-Monsieur Uchiha, si mon cours vous dérange vu ferait mieux de sortir immédiatement, s'exclama le professeur

- Hn… répondit le garçon en délaissant la fenêtre pour regarder son sensei qui commençait à s'énerver devant un tel comportement. Toutes les filles de la classe s'extasiaient devant autant de froideur venant du jeune adolescent. Il faut dire qu'il avait un physique plutôt avantageux, des cheveux couleurs ébènes relevant en pique naturellement derrière sa tête, deux mèches encadrées son visage pâle comme la lune, deux magnifiques yeux couleurs nuit sombre. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir pour l'uniforme du lycée où il étudiait.

- Vu que vous semblez si intéresser par mon cours répondez à mon problème, sourit le professeur se disant qu'il allait enfin avoir ce sale gamin a problème.

Arriver au tableau le brun prit la craie et écrit au tableau sous l'œil heureux de son professeur en voyant une erreur sur sa réponse.

-Désolé monsieur Uchiha mais il a une erreur, s'exclama le sensei dès que l'élève eut fini

- Sans trop vouloir être méchant avec vous _sensei_, c'est vous qui vous êtes trompés. En effet, étant que x et y font z cela veut que x + y = z et vous vous avez multiplié au lieu d'additionner ce qui rends le résultat faux, expliqua clairement le brun avant de poser la craie pour revenir à sa place, à votre place… Je referai des maths, vous êtes un prof de mathématique et vous ignorez quelque chose d'aussi simple…

Toute la classe se mit à rire. Le professeur fulminait se disant que le prétentieux avait encore réussit à s'en tirer.

La sonnerie de la fin de journée retentit entre les murs. Le brun sortit mais une fille l'aborda toute rougissante.

- Sasuke-sama… Jevousaime, débita la fille de manière rapide

- Hn… répondit l'adolescent

La fille sourit en pensant que cela voulait dire oui, elle voulut l'embrasser mais le garçon la repoussa

-Je n'ai jamais dit oui je t'ai dit non, répliqua Sasuke en partant, laissant la jeune fille seule dans les couloirs pleurant. Le garçon avait marre de ces filles qui pensent être belle. Tous les jours, c'était la même chose, elles venaient, se confessaient il leur répondait « Hn » et elles croyaient à un « oui ».

Il rentra dans son appartement. Ses parents étaient morts depuis maintenant dix ans, son frère ne pouvait plus s'occuper de lui et pour se faire pardonner, il lui avait offert ce duplex de luxe pour qu'il puisse vivre lui offrant tous les mois de l'argent.

Sasuke s'allongea sur son canapé repensant à ses yeux bleus… Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vu… mais où… Sur ces pensées, il ferma ses yeux allant dans le pays des songes

* * *

Naruto, Jiraya et Sakura arrivèrent enfin dans la cité où vivait le « dernier » survivant, le blond avait revêtu un bonnet noir et des lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux étrangement bleus pour les japonais et un bonnet pour ses attributs de renard. Sakura portait, elle aussi un bonnet rose pour cacher ses cheveux roses bonbons et des lunettes de soleil pour ses yeux qui étaient encore fragile. Jiraya portait lui aussi des lunettes de soleil mais lui c'était pour attirer les femmes.

Le trio prit le bus où ils s'assirent à des places de quatre. Jiraya et Sakura à côté et Naruto avait un petit enfant de six assit à côté de lui, tandis que sa mère regardait ces trois individus d'un drôle d'œil se demandant si ce n'était des mafieux…

-Dîtes monsieur pourquoi vous portez des bonnets et des lunettes de soleil ? Demanda le bambin

- Je vais te dire un secret approche ton oreille, sourit Naruto et l'enfant y fit heureux de partager un secret, je suis un super héro et je ne veux pas qu'on me reconnaisse

L'enfant sourit, il avait un super héro à côté de lui et il le signe de la bouche qu'on ferme. Naruto sourit vraiment les enfants étaient adorables. Sakura ria dans son coin se disant que son ami aurait pu s'abstenir de dire n'importe quoi. Jiraya soupira dans son coin priant pour que son manoir ne soit pas en pièce mais il avait confiance en Hinata et Shino c'est juste Kiba qui ne le rassure pas trop.

Naruto regarda dehors mais il sentit quelqu'un tirait sur sa manche et il vit le petit enfant qui voulait lui parler alors il tendit l'oreille

- Vous avez quoi comme pouvoir ? demanda le bambin

- J'ai des pouvoirs psychique je peux donc faire plein de chose, chuchota le blond

- Et eux aussi ce sont des supers héros ? l'interrogea le petit garçon

- La fille oui mais pas le vieux monsieur, c'est notre manager, répondit tout bas Naruto mais ses deux amis avaient entendu. Sakura était à deux doigts de rire et Jiraya se dit qu'il tuerait son filleul plus tard.

Le trio descendit du bus et Sakura rigola enfin. Elle se demandait si elle allait tenir, vraiment Naruto était un cas avec les enfants… Jiraya se massa la tempe se demandant pourquoi il leur avait demandé de l'accompagner.

Ils partirent en direction de l'appartement où vivait le « dernier » survivant en espérant qu'il les croit. Le plus vieux pria aussi pour que Naruto ne ressorte pas son histoire de super héro…

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut son cauchemar était revenu mais pourquoi il revoyait ce garçon qu'il était sur de n'avoir jamais vu et c'est quoi cet endroit sombre où les rats étaient présents ? Tant de question et aucune réponse. Sasuke soupira, il n'avait pas encore fait ses devoirs pour le lendemain et il était plus de vingt heures du soir. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner à l'horizon. Le brun se leva de son fauteuil et il sortit des tomates de son frigo. Le jeune Uchiha avait remarqué que seul ces petits légumes rouges pouvaient être digérer par son estomac et de toute façon c'était sa nourriture préféré.

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Après, un long soupire il partit ouvrir la porte…

* * *

Rewiews?

Aimé pas aimé

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **J'espère que vous avez aimé la suite le chapitre 2 sera mis le 28 Décembre. A la prochaine, ciaossu ;)


	3. La rencontre

**Hello! Merci pour ces rewiews qui ont été bénéfiques pour moi. Ils m'ont inspiré à écrire la suite plus vite que prévu surtout que hier soir, ma muse, le grand kami-sama des ramens m'a donné l'inspiration :o**

** Donc j'ai lu que beaucoup de lecteur trouver que le prologue ressemblait à l'histoire de pokémon le premier film "Mewtwo contre attaque", je le dis ce n'est pas fait exprès et quand j'ai relu le prologue j'ai trouvé aussi que les bouts de verre qui tranchent les chercheur me faisais penser a "Elfen lied" quand Lucy quitte sa prison... Je sais c'est une drôle de comparaison**

**Donc voilà j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire et désolé si ce passage qui ressemblait à pokémon vous est dérangé, sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et il tomba sur trois individus étranges dont deux avaient des bonnets et des lunettes de soleil alors que le troisième avait seulement des lunettes de soleil

-Sasuke Uchiha ? demanda le plus vieux

- Sa dépend qui leur demande, répondit le brun

- C'est lui, dit le garçon

- Et comment peux-tu en être sur ? fit Sasuke

- Vous êtes sur la défensive et cette phrase on l'a connaît c'est pour dire c'est moi mais je ne veux pas le dire, expliqua l'intrus, on doit vous parler c'est important

Le brun resta sceptique mais il laissa les trois personnes rentraient. Le plus vieux s'assit sur le canapé et enleva ses lunettes.

-Je me nomme Jiraya et voici Naruto et Sakura, présenta le blanc, nous sommes là en toute amitié monsieur Uchiha pour vous mettre en garde

- En garde de quoi ? demanda Sasuke

- Contre des personnes qui te voudront du mal, intervint Naruto

- Naruto laisse maître Jiraya s'expliquer, il allait venir, chuchota Sakura en regardant les livres sur l'étagère

- Merci Sakura. Bon avant que Naruto ne nous coupe, vous êtes en danger le nouveau gouvernement peut avoir des effets néfastes sur votre vie et celle de personne qui vous sont proches, confia Jiraya

- Et en quoi vous m'aidez c'est mon problème, pas le votre, rétorqua Sasuke

- Ton problème nous affectera tous, intervint de nouveau Naruto

- Naruto calme-toi, murmura Sakura, je t'ai dis de laisser Jiraya s'expliquer et reste n'oublie pas que si tu t'énerves tu as du mal à te contrôler

Sasuke écoutait la conversation entre les deux adolescents et il trouva cela bizarre qu'est ce que ce Naruto aurait du mal à contrôler ? Et pourquoi ce problème les affectera tous ? Et c'est qui ce « tous » ? Jiraya se frotta la tempe se disant que son filleul était vraiment impulsif mettant tous les élèves du manoir dans le tableau.

Naruto regardait le ciel devenu sombre. La ville était bien différent de la campagne, on voyait mal les étoiles, cachaient par des buildings. Ce paysage était étonnant, totalement même, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la cité. Sakura soupira devant toute cette lecture, il en avait tellement puis elle regarda son ami regardait le ciel par la fenêtre

-Sa va Naruto ? demanda la rose

- Oui c'est juste que s'est vraiment la première fois que je vois un ciel comme cela, j'avais l'habitude de voir les étoiles du toit du manoir, dit Naruto, et là je ne les vois presque pas, je vois les lumières de la ville brillait de mille feux la rendant vivant.

- Tu as décidé d'être poète Naruto, ria Sakura, où le décalage horaire te fatigue ?

- C'est juste que je suis heureux de voir enfin la ville, sourit le blond

- C'est la première fois que vous venez dans une ville ? demanda une voix, les deux partenaires se retournèrent pour voir Sasuke qui avait fini sa discussion avec Jiraya dans une chambre a part, alors ?

- Euh… essaya Sakura, oui c'est vrai

- Sasuke nous autorise à dormir ici cette nuit, intervint Jiraya

- Merci, dit la rose, Naruto tu viens

La jeune femme prit la main du blond pour aller dans une pièce de la maison.

Dans le salon, Jiraya et Sasuke regardaient les deux adolescents qui étaient partis dans la chambre d'ami, le brun se demandait si les deux autres ne sont pas en couple…

Naruto enleva ses lunettes de soleil laissant ses yeux bleus à la vue des humains ainsi que son bonnet, il sentit le froid sur ses oreilles. Sakura enleva, elle aussi son bonnet et fit voler ses cheveux pour qu'il retrouve leur souplesse et leur forme

-A ton avis, pourquoi maître Jiraya voulait le voir ? Se demanda la rose

- Je n'en sais rien, tu crois qu'il a lui aussi des pouvoirs ? l'interrogea Naruto

- Il y a des chances, il était avec nous dans ce laboratoire donc il a des chances qu'on lui a injecté des produits illicites dans son organisme, confia Sakura

- Je me demandais pourquoi Jiraya voulait lui parler en privé, dit le renard

- Quel question… N'oublie pas qu'un certain blond intervenait sans qu'on lui demande, soupira Sakura

- Ah bon ? Allez ! Je vais dormir, bailla Naruto

- Oui… Le super héro doit dormir pour sauver le manoir, ria la rose

Le blond bouda pour se coucher sous les couettes s'enroulant dedans comme un rouleau de printemps. Sakura ria vraiment son ami et le lit, c'est une grande histoire d'amour comme avec les ramens. La rose se prit une autre couverture sachant que son ami ne partagerait pas la couverture. Elle se demandait vraiment comment fera Naruto quand il aura une petite amie ou un petit ami…

Jiraya était seul dans le salon avec Sasuke. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer la chose. Le brun se demanda ce que le trio lui voulait le plus vieux lui avait expliqué que c'était par rapport à son passé mais il avait dit plus…

-Bon je me lance… Monsieur Uchiha avez-vous eu des drôles de visions ou des choses ressemblant ? demanda le maître

- Déjà appelez-moi Sasuke… Et que vous voulez vous dire par de drôle de vision ? L'interrogea le brun

- Quelque chose comme un endroit que vous ne connaissez pas mais qui vous semble familier, répondit Jiraya

- Pourquoi vous me demandez cela monsieur Jiraya ? Paniqua Sasuke

- J'avais raison vous voyez cet endroit, je pense que Naruto pourra un peu vous expliquez ou encore Sakura, souffla le plus vieux, car ici je suis un peu mal placer pour vous en parlez…

- Mais expliquez-moi c'est quoi cet endroit dont vous parlez, s'exclama l'adolescent

- Je l'ai dit je ne suis pas le mieux placer pour expliquer, répliqua Jiraya, je suis désolé mais je suis un peu fatigué avec mes deux compagnons on a fait un long voyage pour vous trouver et nous sommes exténués, pouvons-nous reprendre cette conversation au lendemain

- Vous êtes un charlatan c'est cela vous pensez que je suis idiot d'abord vous débarquez de je ne sais pas où, vous venez me voir pour me parler d'un truc et ensuite vous me dîtes que vous voulez aller dormir, s'écria la voix brun jusque dans la chambre

Naruto essaya d'atténuer les bruits venant du salon avec la couette mais rien à faire il entendait encore Sasuke criait auprès de son parrain. Le blond se leva oubliant son bonnet et ses lunettes de soleil. Le renard traversa les couloirs pour arriver dans la pièce principale

-Désolé de déranger mais vous pouvez faire moins de bruit s'il vous plaît, marmonna Naruto en se frottant l'œil droit

Jiraya et Sasuke se tournèrent vers l'intrus et le plus se massa la tempe. « Pourquoi Naruto est-il toujours aussi deux de tance quand il se réveille ». Le brun ne comprenait pas comment ce garçon pouvait avoir des oreilles et une queue de renard. Soudain, un vase éclata en mille morceau sans que personne n'y touche se qui fit flipper Sasuke

-Naruto retourne te coucher, soupira Jiraya

Le blond arrêta de se frotter les deux yeux, laissant voir ses yeux couleurs lapis-lazulis aux deux individus. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, il avait déjà vu ces yeux… dans son rêve. Naruto mira le brun et il remarqua qu'il le fixait de manière étrange

-Naruto… Tu n'as pas ton bonnet, tu n'as pas de pantalon large… et tu n'as pas tes lunettes, s'exclama la voix forte de Jiraya

Le blond remarqua un miroir et là se fut le choc. Il avait oublié ses affaires dans la chambre. Naruto voulait tellement dormir qu'il avait oublié de remettre ses affaires cachant ses attributs. Le plus vieux se pinça l'arrête du nez traitant mentalement son filleul d'idiot.

Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi ce garçon ressemblait en tout point à un renard ? Pourquoi son vase a éclaté alors que personne ne l'a touché ? Et pourquoi il avait les yeux aussi bleus que dans son rêve ?

* * *

Rewiews?

Aimé ou pas aimé?


	4. Explication et début d'une rivalité

**Hello! Tout le monde voilà la suite de Organisation mutant. Pour répondre à certaines questions des lecteurs**

**Mianon: Alors pour les dates de parution je pense que à partir de celui-ci se sera une fois tous les deux jours sinon je vais trop vite, ensuite combien de chapitre... Je l'ignore je ne sais pas trop car je n'ai pas de nombre dans ma tête...**

**Sinon pour les autres ce chapitre est un peu long que le précédent, d'ailleurs je m'en excuse encore d'avoir fait un chapitre aussi court... Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Ps: j'ignore encore si je fais un lemon ou pas veuillez s'ils vous plaît me donnez vos avis sur cette question qui me semble importante...**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Sakura se retourna dans le lit et elle fut étonnée de ne pas sentir son ami qui aurait pu s'étaler durant son sommeil comme il a l'habitude. La rose ouvrit un œil et elle vit la place vide. La jeune femme bailla pour ensuite se lever, elle traversa les couloirs pour voir son ami statufié et Sakura remarqua certain détail et elle soupira son ami était vraiment un imbécile quand il se réveillait. La rose remarqua Sasuke et Jiraya.

-Bon je crois que je vais récupérer l'imbécile qui me sert d'ami d'enfance avant qu'on fasse d'autre connerie, n'est ce pas Naruto, dit Sakura en tirant les oreilles de renard du blond

- Arrête Sakura ! Tu sais que je suis sensible des oreilles, s'écria le renard à l'agonie

- Attendez ! Naruto ! Sakura ! Je crois qu'on va lui expliquer avant, soupira Jiraya

Les deux adolescents revinrent, Naruto avait très mal à son oreille, il était sur qu'elle était orange… « Deux minutes… Une oreille de renard et toujours orange » remarqua le blond. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour être à l'aise.

-Bon par où commencer, marmonna Jiraya

- C'est plus simple qu'on lui raconte maître Jiraya, nous on était là…

- Même toi, ajouta Naruto

- Hn ? répondit Sasuke

- Et bien oui tu y étais et arrête de mâter mes oreilles, s'écria le blond

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux « comment savait-il ? »

- Pour t'expliquer rapidement on est un peu spéciaux comme toi, dit Sakura, Surtout Naruto…

- Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, répliqua le blond

- Toujours le même… Sinon Sasuke… Tu es comme nous. Il y a longtemps, on t'avait enlevé de ta famille et emmené dans un endroit très lugubre, c'était le laboratoire qui est aujourd'hui pour tout le monde maudit, expliqua la rose

- Attendez ! C'est la chose de pourquoi on me disait que j'étais le seul survivant des enfants disparus ? demanda le brun

- C'est cela ! s'exclama Sakura

- Donc si je suis le seul survivant vous êtes des fantômes ? dit Sasuke suspicieux

Naruto donna une gifle au brun qui laissa une belle marque

-Tu l'as senti donc on est réel, rétorqua le renard

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi extrême Naruto, soupira Sakura

- Il ne nous aurait jamais crus donc preuve matériel, on m'a toujours dit que les baffes étaient utiles surtout contre les individus qui ne nous prennent pas d'autres au sérieux donc je préfère le dire de suite… Sache qu'on est bien vivant et que c'est toi, il y a douze ans qui a voulu rentrer chez toi bien au chaud pour voir tes parents. Tu es considéré comme le « dernier » survivant car nous on s'est caché des yeux des « humains ». Aujourd'hui, tu es en danger et tu dois dire adieu à ton cocon que tu t'es formé pour disparaître comme nous tous car si tu retrouves la mémoire tu nous mettras tous en danger et quand je dis tous ce n'est pas seulement moi et Sakura ce sont toutes les personnes qui étaient dans ces fichus laboratoires à jouer les rats d'expériences, s'énerva Naruto en faisant de nouveau éclater un vase

- Naruto reste calme c'est le deuxième vase que tu cases, soupira Sakura

- Non le premier c'était intentionnel, je suis toujours de mauvaise humeur quand on me réveille, répliqua le blond

- Oui mais reste calme, intervint Jiraya

- Comment… balbutia Sasuke

- Ce sont les conséquences des expériences dans ces laboratoires de recherche, beaucoup d'enfant ont maintenant des pouvoirs et Naruto est on peut un peu spécial niveau don, expliqua Sakura

- Spécial ? demanda le brun

- Dans un laboratoire, il cherchait la perfection… D'ailleurs toi aussi, tu étais dans celui là comme moi mais on était amené dans des secteurs différents et Naruto est le seul survivant de ce que les chercheurs appelleront la quête de l'enfant « ultime ». Dans ces laboratoires, on était que des animaux mis en cage pour être utilisé par la science, nous enlevant de nos familles, d'un orphelinat… et tu ne fais partit de ces personnes…

- Au total, on était 147 enfants mais l'un d'eux à quitter le bateau, les autorités nous croient morts depuis douze ans mais pour dire vrai on s'est juste caché pour nous enfuir du regard des « humains ». Avant qu'on disparaisse de la nature le nombre d'enfant qui a été enlevé s'élever à 1034 enfants dont 127 enfants étaient dans le projet de l'enfant « ultime » et je me suis compté. Imagine 126 enfants morts à cause d'une expérience qui a mal tourné et le responsable de tout cela n'est pas mort, ragea Naruto et un verre éclata

- Tu t'énerves beaucoup, calme toi, essaya Sakura, pour moi ils avaient fait des recherches pour avoir un enfant capable de posséder une force monstrueuse et des capacités de soin, plus évoluer que les médecins de n'importe quel institut et avec n'importe quel diplôme. On était 47 enfants et seulement 2 enfants sont encore en vie et j'en fais parti. Tu comprends et toi qui le « seul » rescapé si cet homme sort de prison, il s'en prendra à toi… Tu redeviendras un rat de laboratoire. Je sais que Naruto est un peu rustre mais quand on parle de cet endroit, il a du mal à contrôler ses colères.

- Et c'est quoi ses pouvoirs ? Demanda le brun

- Je possède des pouvoirs psychique, voilà pourquoi tes vases partent en éclat, seulement que mon organisme a du se modifier pour éviter le rejet des injections de ce produit. C'est pareil pour Sakura, ses cheveux sont devenus roses à cause des injections. Toi je parie que les injections ont transformé tes cheveux de telle sorte à ce qu'il prenne la forme d'un cul de canard, dit le blond

Sakura frotta le haut du crâne de son ami pour un manque de tact. Quel idée de le réveiller il est toujours grognon quand il dort peu.

-Naruto… retourne te coucher je vais lui expliquer moi-même, soupira la rose. Le blond ne se fit pas dire deux fois et il partit dans la chambre d'ami pour se blottir dans les couettes, pardonne le… Il est d'une humeur exécrable quand il ne dort pas beaucoup… Tu sais on a rien contre toi on peut te l'affirmer c'est juste que on tient beaucoup à notre « famille ». Le jour de l'évasion grâce à Naruto qui a presque détruit tous les laboratoires. On a été « adopté » par Jiraya alors que toi tu es parti dans ta famille…

- Ce sont des reproches ? demanda Sasuke avec une voix qui montrait légèrement de l'énervement

- Non… On ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur à cause de ce passé que tu as oublié… On ne voulait pas te blesser c'est que…

- Ce que Sakura essaie de dire c'est que depuis qu'il a ce nouveau gouvernement des choses va surement changer et que tu n'es plus en sécurité ici, intervint Jiraya

- Et vous voulez que j'aille où ? demanda le brun

- Dans le manoir, tous les rescapés y habitent, on a des chambres de libre et inoccupé tu pourras t'y installer, répondit le plus vieux, j'avais agrandi il y a des années ma demeure pour héberger toute la petite tribu, aménager des salles pour les entraînements, la maîtrise des pouvoirs dont Sakura et Naruto sont les meilleurs de leur catégorie, des jardins et d'autre. Ce manoir réunit tous les enfants qui ont été victimes de ses chercheurs et on l'a appelé « l'Organisation mutant ». Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on doit aller se coucher et demain on va visiter la ville. Naruto et Sakura n'ont jamais vu de cité depuis l'événement.

- Bon moi je vais me coucher et Naruto doit déjà dormir en s'emmitouflant comme toujours dans la couette, sourit Sakura avant de partir elle aussi pour la chambre d'ami.

En entrant, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir son ami de nouveau enrouler dans la couverture. Sakura s'allongea et rabattu sa couette sur elle.

Le soleil se leva sur la petite cité, les rayons traversèrent les rayons et caressa le visage de Sakura qui se réveilla en douceur s'étirant en long. La jeune femme regarda à côté d'elle et la rose vit son ami s'emmitouflé un peu plus dans la couette pour échapper à la lumière matinal.

Sakura se leva et elle partit dans le salon où elle vit Sasuke et Jiraya autour de la table de la salle à manger.

-Laisse moi deviner, il ne veut pas se lever, soupira le plus vieux

- On ne peut rien te cacher, ria la rose, tu le connais tous les matins c'est pareil…

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Sasuke

- De Naruto est de son incapacité à se lever le matin alors qu'on avait prévu de visiter la ville pendant que maître Jiraya allait chercher des informations, expliqua Sakura, bon je vais le réveiller avec moi cela va mieux et Jiraya viendra en renfort comme toujours

La rose partit réveiller son ami, suivit de Sasuke et de Jiraya. Sakura rentra dans la chambre

-Allez Naruto, debout, s'exclama la rose en sautant sur le blond. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux « C'est comme cela qu'on réveille quelqu'un ? » S'étonna le brun, tu n'as pas oublié qu'on va visiter la ville.

- Sakura… Laisse moi dormir, marmonna la voix de Naruto

- Non je refuse tu dois te lever, s'exclama la rose en ouvrant violement les rideaux

Le blond s'extirpa des couvertures, ses oreilles de renard était rabattues sur sa tête, ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient encore embués par le sommeil.

- Sakura… Tu n'as pas honte, souffla Naruto

- Dis celui qui voulait visiter la ville, soupira la rose, bon lève toi sinon je me fâche

Le blond se leva en trombe et pour se mettre devant Sakura

-C'est bon maman je suis levé, s'exclama le renard

- Voilà qui est mieux, maintenant tu vas te préparer, sourit la rose

Dans les couloirs, Jiraya riait vraiment son filleul était toujours le même avec Sakura

-C'est un truc qu'on a fait il y a longtemps. Naruto a toujours eu un mal fou à se réveiller et donc on a inventé un petit stratagème pour le lever, expliqua le blanc

- Et il marche encore aujourd'hui, sourit Sakura, même si des fois il est trop endormi pour répliquer quoi que ce soit là Jiraya intervient, intervint Sakura

Naruto sortit de la chambre habiller avec un bonnet orange, des lunettes de soleil, un tee-shirt blanc surplombé d'une veste bleue et dans un pantalon large noir.

- C'est bon je suis prêt et j'ai l'air moins mafieux contrairement à hier, ria le blond

- Bon je prends mes affaires et on y va, sourit Sakura

- Attendez ! Je viens avec vous, répliqua Sasuke

- Pourquoi ? demanda le renard

- Je connais la ville comme ma poche et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, expliqua le brun

- Au moins comme cela j'aurai l'esprit tranquille si Sasuke était avec vous, souffla Jiraya

- Moi cela ne me dérange pas, sourit la fille

- Bon la majorité l'emporte de toute façon on se serait perdu si on n'avait pas de guide, ria Naruto, mais met des lunettes de soleil comme cela tu ne feras pas trop tache avec nous

Sakura tapa le haut du crâne de son ami. La rose donna des lunettes de soleil à Sasuke

-Pourquoi je dois mettre des lunettes de soleils ? demanda le brun

- Une envie et pour que tu sois un peu habituer car personne ne doit te reconnaître, expliqua Sakura, allez ! on y va !

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Je sais cher lecteur... Naruto est méchant avec le pauvre Sasuke qui n'a rien demandé... Il voulait seulement vivre une vie normale... Sinon vous avez aimé ou pas, laissez des rewiews pour me le dire


	5. La visite de la ville

**Hello! Tout le monde! Merci encore pour ces magnifiques rewiews que vous me laissez. Et pour dire oui Sasuke était un peu dans les chous et Naruto était un peu de mauvais poil mais dans ce chapitre je préviens l'inverse et fait :). Je ne dis pas pourquoi... Sinon je pense mettre la suite demain car il a des possibilités que je ne puisse poster la suite le 1er Janvier... Sinon bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

A peine sortit de l'appartement, une tornade orange sautait de partout, heureux de voir la ville de plus prêt. Sakura était à moitié entrain de rire son ami était vraiment un hyperactif. Sasuke se dit qu'il devrait peut-être enlever ses lunettes de soleil pour dire « désolé les gens je ne les connais pas ». Naruto prit la main de la rose et il prit un appareil qu'il paya avec l'argent que leur a laissé Jiraya avant de partir. Ils se mirent tous les deux à côtés prenant une bonne pose après un « clic » de l'appareil. Ils continuèrent leur avancer dans la cité.

-Je pense qu'on devrait prendre le bus pour aller plus vite, dit le brun

- C'est une bonne idée, s'exclama Naruto

- Hey ! Calme-toi Usuratonkashi, soupira Sasuke

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas un Usuratonkashi, râla le blond

- On dirait que Sasuke profite que Naruto soit de meilleures humeurs et qu'il n'a pas sa deuxième personnalité pour attaquer c'est du génie, sourit Sakura

Flash Back

- Dis Sakura comment je peux me venger de Naruto ? demanda le brun

- Oh… Tu sais depuis l'incident du laboratoire il s'est un peu créer une deuxième personnalité le vrai Naruto tu le verras… Je te dis il est entièrement différent quand il est normal, ria Sakura

Fin du Flash Back

-Sakura ! Sasuke est méchant, pleura le blond, il traite le super héro de tous les temps d'Usuratonkashi

- Ne pleure pas Naruto, consola la rose, ta grande sœur est avec toi

Sasuke sentit une goutte apparaître derrière sa tête ce n'est vraiment pas le blond qu'il avait vu hier qui s'amusait à caser des vases à tout bout de champs selon son humeur. Naruto reprit vite ses esprits et son sourire était de nouveau sur ses lèvres

-Allez Sakura ! On a qu'une journée pour visiter un maximum de chose, s'exclama le blond

La rose prit le poignet de Naruto et elle prit aussi le poignet de Sasuke. Le trio marchait dans les rues de la ville. Le renard s'extasiait sur tout ce qu'il voyait prenant des superbes photos avec Sakura. Sasuke les suivait mais il restait à une distance de sécurité. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'arrêt de bus et le brun fut soulagé. Seulement, Naruto était encore en mode pile électrique et Sasuke restait étonné « Vraiment comment on peut passer de type détestable à celui d'un enfant d'à peine 8 ans » pensa le brun. Le blond s'amusait comme un fou c'était la première fois qu'il s'amusait. Bon il devait avouer que mettre de la chantilly sur les mains de Jiraya et de le chatouiller la narine, résultat son parrain voulait trucider un enfant de 7 ans aux cheveux blonds qui courait dans le manoir pour échapper à monsieur barbe à la chantilly.

Sakura sourit vraiment elle adorait voir Naruto rire même si dans le manoir il s'amuse beaucoup et sèche les cours de Jiraya. La rose adorait le blond quand il n'a pas sa deuxième personnalité si c'est le cas le plus simple c'est de l'emmener au lit. Le trio monta dans le bus et de nouveau Naruto se trouva à côté d'un enfant. Sasuke était à côté de la rose, tandis que le blond bougeait dans tous les sens sur son siège. Le brun soupira quel idée il a eu de les accompagner dans cette visite de la ville, il se dit qu'une petite vengeance était mieux avec Naruto mais en le voyant version enfant il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Le renard s'amusait comme un fou il n'aurait jamais cru que la ville soit aussi belle et aussi amusante. Sakura regarda son ami se dandiner et elle trouvait vraiment que le blond passait d'un extrême à un autre. Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez ne sachant pas si c'était mieux d'aller en cours maintenant.

Naruto se mit soudain à chanter.

_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_Doka towa no yasuragi_

_Koko wa yume no tonchu de_

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_

_Michi kara hagurete kono me no tojiteku_

_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_Doka towa no yasuragi_

_Koko wa yume no tonchu de_

La voix de Naruto était aussi douce comme une plume. Le deuxième couplet commença

_Itsuka subete modorite_

_Sora no hate ni hitorikiri_

_Anata ga matsu yasuragi_

_Hikari no ato nokoshite_

Sakura reconnut la chanson quand ils étaient dans le laboratoire le blond la chantait dans sa cellule de temps en temps.

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_

_Michi kara hagurete kono me no tojiteku_

_Yume ni ai kokoro ni_

_Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_Towa no hikari nokoshite_

_Yurugi no nai tsubasa de_

_Towa no ai wo anata ni…_

La chanson se finit et Naruto se sentit un peu mieux une petite larme ruisselait sur sa joue qu'il empressa d'essuyer. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette chanson lui disait quelque chose mais quoi ? Le blond regardait ses compagnons et il entendit des applaudissements et il vit le petit enfant à côté de lui frapper dans ses mains

-C'était vraiment joli monsieur, s'exclama le petit garçon

- Oui où vous avez appris à chanter aussi bien monsieur ? demanda une petite fille

- Il faut s'entraîner la voix, répondit Naruto

- S'entraîner? L'interrogea le garçon

- Oui c'est le secret, sourit le blond

- Vous pouvez nous chanter autre chose ? supplia la fille

-_ Arrêt Sertie flacon, _dit le haut-parleur

- Désolé c'est mon arrêt, répondit Naruto

Le renard suivit ses compagnons, la visite continuait et les photos étaient multipliées. Le trio se retrouva devant une fontaine à souhait et Naruto s'approcha énormément du bord tentant pour Sasuke il poussa le blond dans l'eau. Ce dernier eut peur et fit éclater tous les verres dans un rayon de vingt et un mètre même les lunettes de soleil partirent en éclat. Naruto se retrouva dans l'eau, ses yeux étaient rouges. Son bonnet commençait à s'enlever et le brun se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'avoir fait cela. Sakura se prit vite une nouvelle paire de lunette et il en passa une à Naruto.

-Sa va Naruto ? demanda la rose

- Oui j'ai juste eu peur, ria le blond

- Tes yeux sont devenus rouges Naruto ne fait pas celui qui ne sait pas ce que cela veut dire, paniqua Sakura

- Ce n'est rien je te dis, répliqua Naruto, allons-y d'accord ? Tiens Sasuke n'a plus ses lunettes de soleil

- Hn… répondit le brun

Le renard eut un sourire narquois et il balança de l'eau sur Sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Sakura rigola discrètement tandis qu'une bataille d'eau se préparer. La rose prit plusieurs photos et elle filma pour inaugurer ce magnifique moment. Naruto riait alors que Sasuke faisait des sourires discrets. Pendant que un clochard écoutait la radio et la musique était « Heard it on the radio de Ross Lynch » et Sakura se lança elle aussi dans cette bataille après avoir protégé sa caméra. Tous les trois s'amusaient et ils se créaient des souvenirs. Tous les citadins regardaient la scène devant eux dans la fontaine et ils riaient avec eux s'entrainant dans cette bataille d'eau. Le blond tira la rose et le brun en dehors de l'eau. Ils étaient entièrement trempés, Naruto riait encore avec Sakura de cette affrontement et Sasuke se demandait pourquoi il avait fait cela, une chance personne ne le connaissait.

Les trois adolescents rentrèrent dans une boutique pour pouvoir changer de vêtement. Dedans il y avait plein de style de vêtement différent et Sasuke choisit pour quelque de noir, Sakura un ensemble assez féminin, Naruto des vêtements assez coloré. Ils partirent dans les cabines et Sasuke sortit le premier. Il portait une chemise sobre noir, des bracelets à pique, de nouvelle paire de lunette de soleil noir, un slim assez moulant au niveau des fesses et des converses noirs. Sakura sortit ensuite, avec une robe rouge un liguine noir, un bonnet rouge, des lunettes de soleil, un collier long, une petite sacoche noir pour mettre l'appareil photo et la caméra. Naruto sortit enfin et la rose se mit à rire devant l'accoutrement de son ami. Il portait un tee-shirt orange auquel c'est écrit « I love New York » munie d'une veste blanche auquel sur un côté il avait le numéro « 9 ». Un pantalon large bleu, des converses rouges, un collier avec un cristal, un chapeau blanc avec un ruban qui l'entourait orange, il avait à ses poignets un bracelets en cuir noir et des bagues une noir et une autre blanche.

Après avoir payé, ils sortirent du magasin. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel mais ils continuaient la visite. La séance photo reprit cette fois tout le monde s'y mettait mais avec un certain dédain pour une personne… Sakura demanda à une passante de prendre une photo la vieille femme accepta. Le trio se mit en position Sasuke à droite, Sakura au centre et Naruto à gauche. Lorsque que la femme dit qu'elle était prête et qu'elle commença le compte à rebours. Ils enlevèrent leur lunette de soleil et Naruto ainsi que Sakura firent un énorme sourire alors que Sasuke sourit discrètement. Le « clic » retentit et le trio remit leur lunette.

La journée était finie. Naruto et Sakura se sont énormément amusés tandis que Sasuke était heureux que cette journée se soit finie. Arriver à l'appartement que le brun ouvrit avec ses clés. Le duo du manoir riait de leur journée en ville qui sera sans doute leur dernière quand la porte fut ouverte, le trio fut surpris de voir l'appartement du « dernier » survivant saccagé…

* * *

Rewiews?

Chanson que chante Naruto: 07 ghost _Raggs no chinkonka_

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini... Je sais c'est méchant de s'arrêter juste là. Je vous avais dit que le comportement était inversé ;). Si cela fait bizarre à des personnes je peux essayer d'éclairer votre lanterne Sasuke déjà apprend plein de chose sur son passé donc il est un peu perdu et en plus la deuxième personnalité de Naruto sort se qui fait que les deux cela créer un truc de ce style mais Sasuke le connaissant ne se laisse nullement faire et c'est ce qui donne ça. Sinon je vous peut-être à demain et sinon bonne fête de fin d'année si je ne vous revois pas, ciaossu :)


	6. Voyage dans le train

**Hello! Comme promis la suite de Organisation mutant "hier soir j'étais vraiment inspirée". Je vous remercie pour les rewiews que vous m'avez laissé c'est toujours sympas de savoir si son histoire est apprécié et j'ai remarqué qu'il en avait beaucoup qui lisait sans rien laisser... Mais bon, sur ceux bonne lecture et à l'année prochaine :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

L'appartement de Sasuke était entièrement saccagé. Tous les objets étaient casés éparpillés au sol. Le trio n'en croyait pas leur yeux. Qui avait pu faire cela ? Sakura mit sa main devant sa bouche tellement elle voulait crier. Ils marchèrent dans le salon et accidentellement Naruto marcha sur un cadre photo dont la vitre était brisée, il y ramassa et il vit une famille quatre personnes. Un homme avait un air assez sévère mais on voyait l'amour qu'il portait à sa famille. Il était brun avec les cheveux arrivant aux épaules, il avait les yeux noirs comme la nuit. Le regard du blond partit sur une femme brune aussi, ses yeux comme le premier homme, noir. Elle tenait les épaules d'un petit garçon que Naruto reconnut étant Sasuke un peu plus. A gauche de Sasuke, il avait une personne un peu plus âgé que lui. Il avait de long cheveux bruns attachés en catogan, deux cernes dans le coin des yeux. Le blond comprit que c'était le frère de Sasuke. En voyant la photo, une famille aimante, un foyer chaleureux, une ville magnifique. Naruto se demandait s'il avait des parents… Est-ce qu'il serait retourné auprès d'eux ?

Sakura regardait son ami d'enfance et elle vit une légère tristesse dans ses yeux. La rose prit le blond dans ses bras, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parole pour se comprendre.

Sasuke cherchait quelque chose ayant survécu au massacre qui s'était déroulé. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jiraya épuisé. Naruto et Sakura partirent à sa rencontre

-Les enfants, on doit vite partir des hommes étaient venus comme je le craignais pour enlever Sasuke. Ils ont pensé te trouver chez toi vu que tu rentrais normalement de cours. Sasuke… Tu n'as plus le choix tu dois venir dans le manoir avec nous, souffla le plus vieux

- Mais mon frère… dit le brun

- Il viendra lui aussi vivre au manoir… Il est au courant pour toi et c'est un proche ils vont l'utiliser contre toi, je connais Itachi c'est un bon contact avec moi… Il est au courant pour les enfants « disparus » mais on doit vite partir… Prends ce que tu as besoin on part maintenant, expliqua le maître

Sasuke prit les affaires qui n'étaient pas abîmé, des vêtements de rechange. Naruto lui tendit son cadre photo que le brun s'empressa de fourrer dans son sac qui était autrefois de cours et ils partirent pour la gare.

Un homme brun les attendait devant le quai. Naruto le reconnut comme étant le garçon de la photo… Le grand frère de Sasuke mais en plus vieux. Ce dernier accueillit tendrement son cadet d'une petite tape sur le front

- Salut stupide petit frère, sourit l'aîné Uchiha

- Salut nii-san, bouda Sasuke en se frottant le front

- Itachi… On ferait mieux d'aller dans le train le plus vite possible, intervint Jiraya

- Tu as raison, j'ai composté nos billets nous serons en première classe dans un endroit à part on pourra parler tranquillement et pour tes deux élèves enlevés leur déguisement de ville, dit le brun

Les cinq individus rentrèrent dans le train où pleins de personne s'agglutinèrent pour poser leur valise et pour s'assoir à un point stratégique de l'appareil. Naruto eut peur que pendant leur traverser dans ce torrent d'individu il ne perde son bonnet et ses lunettes de soleil. Après tout, il en avait déjà cassé une paire. Sakura craignait beaucoup le contact physique avec les personnes ne voulant encastrer quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la gare. Sasuke restait près de son frère tandis que ce dernier et Jiraya restait aux aguets si jamais quelqu'un s'en prenait à eux.

Après cette traverser, ils atteignirent enfin leur cabine personnel, il y avait cinq sièges en cuir beige positionné de façon à se que tout le monde se voit trois d'un côté et deux de l'autre et une petite table en bois séparer les sièges. Naruto, Sakura et Jiraya s'assirent ensemble tandis que les deux frères s'assirent à côté. Les hôtesses prirent la commande des cinq voyageurs pour ensuite partir

- Vous pouvez enlever vos bonnet et vos lunettes, dit Itachi

- Itachi-san… Je ferai peut-être mieux de garder mon bonnet, paniqua Naruto en enlevant ses lunettes

- Et pourquoi dont ? demanda l'aîné

- C'est compliqué pour Naruto, on est encore dans un endroit publique vu que des hôtesses vont revenir avec nos commandes, répondit Jiraya, sinon Itachi parlons sérieusement, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je l'ignore Jiraya-san mais je dois dire que j'étais autant étonné que vous, répliqua le grand brun

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe maître Jiraya ? demanda Sakura qui avait tout enlevé de ses accessoires

- Il semblerait qu'une autre organisation s'est créée dans l'ombre et qui attendait que le gouvernement change de président pour intervenir et sortir de l'ombre, expliqua le plus vieux

- Et leur cible était Sasuke… Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'être venu et que vos deux élèves étaient avec mon frère lors de l'attaque de son appartement, dit Itachi

- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier Itachi, j'ai été ami avec tes parents c'est aussi pour cela que j'avais laissé Sasuke revenir chez lui car je pouvais garder un œil sur lui mais à distance, sourit le maître, d'ailleurs Itachi cela te dit d'être professeur avec moi dans le manoir car utiliser Naruto et Sakura comme soutient devient de plus en plus dur et j'aurai bien besoin d'une aide supplémentaire. Donc le veux-tu ?

- Si je peux rester auprès de mon frère… D'accord, répondit le grand brun

L'hôtesse revint avec les boissons et Itachi demanda à la jeune femme de ne pas revenir avant la fin du trajet. La demoiselle partit non sans lancer un dernier regard aux deux bruns qui eurent des frissons. Naruto enleva son bonnet libérant ses petites oreilles de renard qui étonna grandement l'aîné Uchiha

-Ah oui… Je comprends le bonnet et ce sont des vrais ? S'étonna Itachi

- Oui c'est un changement physiologique de mon corps dû au traitement, répondit Naruto

- Sasuke aussi a eu un changement physiologique sur sa peau une marque qui n'était pas là avant, s'exclama le deuxième plus vieux en déboutonnant la chemise de son frère cadet qui rougit un peu mais tout en restant discret. Itachi tira un peu sur l'épaule gauche et Naruto vit trois virgules noires entourées d'un cercle aussi noir à si méprendre on pourrait croire à un tatouage

- C'est vraiment étonnant, intervint Sakura

- Au faite vous ne vous êtes pas présenté, remarqua Itachi

- Non en effet, je suis Sakura Haruno et voici mon ami d'enfance Naruto, nous sommes des survivants de cet événement qui a eu lieu il y a douze ans, se présenta la rose

- Je suis ravi de voir de mes propres yeux des enfants qui sont comme mon frère. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas vous posez des questions sur cet endroit vous devez avoir assez de mauvais souvenirs pour cela, dit le grand brun

- Jiraya se sera dans combien de temps qu'on arrivera ? demanda Naruto

- Pas avant demain après midi, tu peux te reposer si tu as envie, il y a des couvertures, dit le plus vieux

- Sakura, on se partage la couverture ? Sourit le blond

- Te connaissant tu vas tout prendre alors je prends la mienne, répliqua la rose

Naruto monta sur le siège pour ouvrir les compartiments où sont rangés les valises et les couvertures

-Sasuke… Tu veux toi aussi une couverture ? demanda le renard

- Hn… répondit le brun

- Désolé je ne comprends pas le langage du « Hn » tu peux traduire, dit Naruto

- Oui, soupira Sasuke

- Ok et vous Itachi-san ? demanda le blond

- Hn… répondit l'aîné

- C'est vraiment de famille je pense que sa veut dire aussi oui, souffla Naruto

- J'ai dit non merci je la partage avec mon frère, dit Itachi

- Et bien… Une phrase réunit dans un « Hn » c'est fort, ria le renard

Le blond descendit les couvertures pour son parrain car il savait qu'il n'aime pas trop partager sa couverture à part avec une femme séduisante… Il donna la couverture aux deux frères, une à Sakura et une pour lui et il referma le compartiment tandis que Jiraya fermait la cabine à clé ne voulant être dérangé cette nuit. Naruto s'enroula de nouveaux comme un rouleau de printemps après avoir enlevé son pantalon libérant une queue heureuse de retrouver l'air libre et ses accessoires qu'il s'est acheté en ville, il ne garda que son boxeur rouge et son tee-shirt « I love New York » et il se blottit contre Sakura qui elle resta un peu éveiller pour surveiller son meilleur ami

-Sakura, chuchota la voix de Sasuke tandis que son frère aîné était lui aussi mort de fatigue ainsi que Jiraya qui ronflait

- Oui, répondit la rose

- J'ai une question qui me traverse l'esprit depuis quelque temps c'est quoi la relation que tu entretiens avec l'usuratonkashi ? demanda le brun

- Avec Naruto ? On est seulement des amis d'enfance rien de plus, je considère beaucoup Naruto comme le frère que je rêve d'avoir mais à cause de l'incident je n'ai pas pu savoir si j'étais finalement grand-sœur ou pas, expliqua Sakura avec un petit sourire triste

- Ta famille ne te manque pas ? ajouta Sasuke

- Un peu mais je ne voulais pas les revoir… pas… comme ça, dit doucement la rose, tu sais c'est la cas pour les enfants qui sont au manoir, beaucoup avait peur que leur parent ne les reconnaissent plus ou qu'ils les ont oublié ou d'autre qui sont comme Naruto… sont orphelin et donc n'ont aucun foyer pour vivre en paix… On est tous partit avec Jiraya et Naruto de notre plein gré… Nous avons fait ce choix et personne ne le regrette. Moi la première, je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer Naruto et maître Jiraya

Sasuke assimilé toutes les paroles de la rose se demandant comment serait sa vie s'il avait suivit le troupeau au lieu de repartir chez lui sans aucun souvenir de ce laboratoire. Le brun regarda dehors la nuit était tombé depuis un moment leur verre était vide enfin presque Naruto n'avait pas bu en entier son coca cola. Sasuke regarda le blond dormir sur l'épaule de Sakura, sa respiration était régulière preuve qu'il dormait plutôt bien, ses oreilles pointés vers le haut sa queue bougé dans tous les sens. Sakura avait sentit le sommeil la gagner et elle s'endormit dans les cheveux dorés de son ami Sasuke prit l'appareil photo dans la sacoche de la rose et il prit une photo. Le brun prit ensuite la caméra et des écouteurs pour regarder la bataille d'eau qui s'est déroulé l'après midi. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres en voyant qu'il s'était bien amusé et il pouvait entendre la musique du clochard en son de fond qui rendait bien avec la scène et Sakura qui se mettait, elle aussi en mode bataille d'eau.

Le sommeil commença aussi à prendre Sasuke, ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et il éteignit les appareils pour les remettre dans la sacoche et lorsqu'il allait s'endormir… Il entendit des ronronnements et le brun fut surpris de constater que c'est Naruto qui émettait ces petits bruits de chat et Sasuke comprit pourquoi. Sakura lui caressait gentiment les cheveux. Le cadet Uchiha aurait aimé filmer la scène mais le sommeil eut raison de lui et il rejoignit ses compagnons dans le royaume de Morphée attendant avec « impatience » d'arriver au manoir.

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: AAAHHH! C'est vraiment chou la relation de Naruto et Sakura... Excusez moi alors amié ou pas aimé bon vous aurez la suite le 2 Janviers 2013 "Cela fait bizarre" allez bonne année et bonne santé à vous cher lecteur :), ciaossu ;b


	7. Le manoir de l'organisation mutant

**Hello! Bonne année et bonne santé à tous, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez j'espère que vous l'aimeriez. Merci pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé des rewiews c'est très gentil, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le soleil commença à se lever. Les rayons traversaient les montagnes qui se dressaient au loin. Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux et il vit Itachi et Jiraya qui discutaient. Sakura commença à se réveiller alors que Naruto s'emmitouflait de plus en plus dans sa couverture. Le brun comprit quand la rose insinuait que le blond avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Itachi et Jiraya voyait ce petit monde se réveiller. Des petites poches sous les yeux du cadet Uchiha signifiant que le brun n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. En effet, il avait encore rêvé du laboratoire et encore de ces yeux bleus mais l'image était encore plus claire que d'habitude et il entendait clairement la voix douce du petit garçon

« Oublie… Et vis ta vie, souffla cette voix »

Sakura regardait son frère de cœur s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la chaleur du tissu pour se protéger des rayons solaires. La rose trouvait cela très ironique, tout le monde prenait Naruto pour le soleil qui illuminait leur matinée. Sauf que le dit soleil avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller le matin. Itachi regardait le petit troupeau de Jiraya et il se demandait comment le blond arrivait-il à dormir avec ce soleil. Le blanc se pinça l'arrête du nez son filleul avait encore du mal le matin une chance pour Naruto dans sa chambre les rideaux capturent facilement les rayons.

Sakura prit des aliments qu'elle avait achetés durant sa visite avec Naruto dans la ville. Des ramens instantanés pour le blond, des tomates pour Sasuke, des grains de café moulés pour Jiraya et Itachi. A peine le renard eut-il sentit l'odeur alléchante de son plat préféré qu'il s'extirpa de la couette mais il la gardait sur genoux. La rose passa les ramens de Naruto qui sourit après un « itadakimasu » de tout le monde, ils mangèrent ou buèrent leur nourriture. Sasuke était surpris de la vitesse d'ingurgitation du blond en deux minutes et encore il était gentil, il avait fini sa nourriture alors que le brun savourait cette tomate. Sakura riait devant le drôle de tête des Uchiha, entre Sasuke et Itachi qui gagne… Elle pense Itachi. Il avait sa tasse en l'air qui manquait dangereusement de se renverser sur les vêtements de son frère, ses yeux ressemblaient presque à des soucoupes, fierté Uchiha oblige.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans crainte sauf que Sasuke a faillit tuer Naruto. Ce dernier avait profité que le brun s'endorme pour prendre un feutre noir et dessinait des gribouillis sur la peau pâle du cadet Uchiha même Sakura si était mis mais elle n'en n'avait fait qu'un seul alors que Naruto lui s'était bien amusé. Il avait écrit « baka » sur la joue droite, une spirale sur la joue gauche, un canard sur le front, des faux yeux, une fausse moustache ainsi qu'une cicatrice à l'œil gauche alors que Sakura n'avait fait qu'un petit éventail vers le derrière de la nuque donc impossible au brun de le voir surtout que Sasuke va plus voir le travail de Naruto que le sien. C'est ainsi que le cadet Uchiha en allant aux toilettes qu'il vit à travers un miroir le chef d'œuvre du blond qui riait silencieusement, c'est donc un Sasuke énervé et assez rancunier qui poursuivait un blond qui riait à gorge déployer.

Le train s'arrêta finalement à l'arrêt des cinq passagers. Naruto et Sakura avaient remis leur bonnet ainsi que les lunettes de soleil. Sasuke boudait une chance les dessins partaient à l'eau, il avait pu enlever les idioties de Naruto. Jiraya les emmena dans sa voiture, Itachi à côté de Jiraya à l'avant tandis que Sasuke était assis à gauche, Sakura au centre et Naruto à droite. La rose voulait éviter un crime regrettable en se mettant au centre. Le blond en profita pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur de cœur pour dormir. Le brun vit une opportunité et il dessina plus de chose sur le visage de Naruto sous le rire discret de la rose. Le blanc s'éloigna de la national prenant une petite déviation. Un petit chemin de terre était devant eux et Jiraya roula dans cette direction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un immense portail où c'était écrit « propriété de Jiraya » et ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure.

Sasuke vit des immenses jardins à perte de vue, des centaines de fleur, des fontaines et même une cabane dans un arbre

-C'est la cabane de moi et Naruto, on l'avait créé il y a des années, expliqua Sakura

- Il est grand le manoir ? demanda Sasuke

- Tu verras, sourit la rose

Naruto dormait encore sur l'épaule de son amie tandis que Sasuke et Sakura parlaient du domaine faisant une visite guider en voiture.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, ils arrivèrent devant une immense demeure. Les murs étaient en pierre, des immenses fenêtres où ils pouvaient voir de temps en temps des personnes passaient devant. Des branches de lierre étaient accrochées aux façades. Jiraya gara la voiture devant la porte d'entrée. Sakura réveilla doucement Naruto qui était un peu dans les choux. Des enfants étaient arrivés en courant devant le véhicule. Les trois adolescents sortirent, le blond s'étirait comme un chat allant voir ses amis

-Salut vous avez bien rigolé sans nous ? demanda Naruto qui reçu des petits rires

- Naruto nii-san vous avez fait des tatouages dans la ville ? Ria un enfant

- Euh… Non, répondit le blond

- Tiens Naruto nii-san, dit une fille en tendant un miroir

Un cri retentit dans tout le manoir, Naruto était recouvert de gribouillis. Un cercle à son œil gauche. Un petit cœur sur sa joue droite. Une moustache. Sur son front était écrit « usuratonkashi ». Son autre œil était entouré de noir comme un panda. Ses cicatrices barraient en croix sur chacun de ses traits. Son menton avait un trait noir formant une mini barbe.

-SASUKE ! cria Naruto et une nouvelle bataille se fit et Sakura filma la course poursuite entre le brun et le blond sous le rire des enfants.

Itachi se massa la tempe se demandant si c'était bien son frère qui était entrain de se faire poursuivre par un renard enragé. Ce dernier rendit ses yeux rouges et un mur invisible se forma devant Sasuke qui se le prit.

-Naruto ! Tu triches ! S'exclama Sakura

- Pourquoi ? Tous les coups sont permis quand on doit trucider quelqu'un, dit le blond

- Tout de même tu triches ! s'écria la rose

Sasuke se releva avec difficulté tandis que Naruto arriva doucement derrière le brun tenant un feutre noir dans sa main. Lorsque le cadet Uchiha se retourna il évita de justesse l'attaque feutre du blond. Sasuke se leva et ses yeux étaient devenus rouges avec trois virgules dedans.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux ne s'attendant pas à cela. Naruto se mit à rire devant ce retournement de situation. Sakura n'avait pas loupé une miette du duel entre les deux garçons. Les autres enfants n'en revenaient pas comment le brun pouvait avoir quelque chose ressemblant à des pouvoirs. Jiraya et Itachi étaient surpris aucun des deux auraient cru que Sasuke développe rapidement ses pouvoirs alors que pendant douze ans il n'y avait aucune réaction.

- Bon je déclare un match nul, intervint Jiraya, allez tout le monde à l'intérieur. Naruto ! Sasuke ! Venez vous aussi !

Les élèves retournèrent dans le manoir ainsi que Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto. Le brun rentra dans le hall et il fut étonné de la grandeur de la pièce. Des tableaux ornaient les murs tapissaient avec des fleurs de lotus imprimés sur le tissus. Un carrelage blanc et juste devant lui des escaliers où il pouvait voir des adolescents coururent avec des livres dans leur bras

-Hey les enfants ne courez pas dans les escaliers ! s'exclama la forte voix de Jiraya faisant ralentir les élèves.

Itachi regardait la réaction des adolescents et celle de Jiraya. Naruto monta les escaliers pour vite disparaître.

-Sasuke tu viens je vais te faire visiter le manoir, dit Sakura

Le brun suivit la rose pour une visite guidé de la demeure que Sasuke trouvait que cela ressemblait plus à un château qu'un manoir. Des tableaux où ils voyaient des enfants sur l'un d'eux il eut l'impression de reconnaître Naruto et Sakura.

-Ce sont des peintures qu'un des élèves a fait pour s'entraîner à contrôler son pouvoir. Il avait décidé de nous prendre comme modèle, expliqua la rose

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke

- Car c'est un garçon qui adore dessiner mais le problème c'est que ses dessins prennent vie et il ne pouvait plus dessiner sans que des créatures n'apparaissent dans le manière et toutes ses œuvres qui montrent qu'il contrôle plus ou moins ses pouvoirs sont exposés dans le manoir un peu partout, répondit Sakura

- Hn, dit simplement le brun

La visite continua et ils arrivèrent dans les chambres et Sasuke fut surpris de voir des rideaux fermés. Sakura lui dit que c'était forcément Naruto qui était parti dormir après c'être débarbouillé. La rose montra la future chambre du brun. Elle était plutôt spacieuse avec un lit double, une petite table avec des petits coussins rouges, un canapé en cuir noir, un écran plasma, un bureau en bois de chêne et des rideaux bleus marine et ses valises étaient déjà dans la pièce. Sasuke sourit, sa chambre était juste à côté de celle de Naruto. Sakura lui avait expliqué qu'il avait deux dortoirs celui des filles et celui des garçons. Seulement il arrivait que Sakura est une autorisation pour aller dans le dortoir des hommes. Chacun à son chef de dortoir pour les garçons il s'agit d'un certain Neji et pour les filles une certaines Tenten. Il avait un couvre feu à minuit en semaine et plus rien en week-end sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de crier après minuit.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de cours contrairement au lycée général. Il y avait les matières générales et les exercices de pratique pour entraîner leur pouvoir et les contrôler.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Sasuke partit ouvrir et il fut surpris de voir Naruto vêtu d'une chemise blanche trop grande pour lui. Ce vêtement lui arrivait à hauteur mi-cuisse, et les manches cachaient les mains alors que le blond se frottait les yeux signe qu'il venait de se réveiller mais Sasuke était encore plus surpris en voyant une épaule halé découverte par le vêtement. Sa queue bougeait de droite à gauche fouettant l'air.

-Alors comment tu trouves ta chambre ? demanda Naruto d'une voix endormi

- Euh… répondit le brun en sentant ses joues se chauffaient

- Hn ? dit le blond en relevant la tête

- Elle… Elle est bien, balbutia Sasuke

- NARUTO ! s'exclama une voix au loin que les deux garçons reconnurent étant celle de Sakura. Cette dernière donna un petit coup sur la tête du renard, combien de fois je dois dire de ne pas te balader habillé comme ça

- Mais je voulais juste voir Sasuke, pleura doucement Naruto dû au poing de la rose

- Tu es incorrigible, soupira Sakura, sinon je venais te dire que Jiraya te demande et que tu devais aller le voir

- J'y vais, souffla le blond

- Et n'oublie pas de mettre autre chose, s'exclama son amie, à plus tard Sasuke repose toi bien demain tu commences les cours

Le brun ferma la porte collant son dos à celle-ci commençant à glisser jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol. Depuis quand son quotidien était devenu aussi dynamique ? Sans doute depuis qu'_il_ est entré dans vie tel une tornade. Oui Naruto avait changé sa vie son caractère changeant passant de « Je suis détestable à celui de mignon ». Sasuke secoua sa tête. Comment cela Naruto mignon ? Une fille est mignonne, pas un mec et surtout pas lui… Pourtant quand il était venu le voir… Il ne pouvait pensait qu'à une chose, le blond était mignon…

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Fioufiou! Il y aurait-il de la romance dans l'air dans la tête de Sasuke. Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini et on se voit dans deux jours c'est à dire le 4 Janviers à moins que je décide de faire plus tôt la postation du chapitre 7. Ciaossu


	8. Les révisions

**Hello! Voici la suite bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

-Allez Sasuke ! Répond à la question, soupira Naruto

- Pourquoi tu m'aides ? demanda le brun en se massant la tempe

- C'est Jiraya qui m'a demandé de te faire voir où on en était dans nos cours pour que demain tu puisses suivre facilement ce que le professeur nous enseigne, expliqua le blond

- Et tu as accepté ? S'étonna le cadet Uchiha

- Je n'avais pas vraiment la chose aussi, répliqua Naruto. En effet, l'entrevue avec son parrain s'était un peu mal passée

Flash Back

Naruto était maintenant vêtu d'un débardeur orange ainsi qu'un pantacourt noir accroché avec des chaines. Le blond se trouvait devant le bureau du directeur du manoir, son tuteur Jiraya. Il frappa la porte et lorsqu'il entendit « entrée » il pénétra la pièce de son parrain. Elle était très simple des étagères avec des dossiers de tous les élèves du manoir plus celui de Sasuke, un bureau avec quelque petite paperasse rangeait dans un coin du meuble. Jiraya était assis sur son fauteuil en cuir noir, il semblait réfléchir

-Jiraya ? dit Naruto qui coupa le blanc dans ses réflexions

- Ah ! Naruto, je voulais te parler… Tu connais nos lois. On n'a aucunement le droit d'utiliser volontairement ses pouvoirs quand on n'est pas en cours, répliqua Jiraya d'une voix sérieuse

- Désolé Jiraya. Je le sais bien, répondit Naruto

- Et pour faire quoi ? Pour te venger de Sasuke des dessins qu'il t'avait fait je te rappelle qui a commencé en premier, s'exclama le maître, je ne veux pas que quelque chose de ce genre se reproduit Naruto. Pourquoi maintenant avant tu étais un élève « modèle » tu n'utilisais pas tes pouvoirs même pour punir Kiba quand il fait une bêtise et là Sasuke te dessine dessus et tu crées un champ de force pour le stopper et tu as en plus déclenché ceux de Sasuke

- Pardon Jiraya. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui m'a pris… Jiraya, j'ai une question pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu Sasuke… Je sais qu'il était avec nous au laboratoire mais je ne sais pas je ne vois pas entièrement son visage comme s'il était effacé de ma mémoire, expliqua le blond

- Ne te préoccupe pas cela pour l'instant tu as une punition qui t'attend et je te préviens elle sera à la hauteur. J'aimerai que tu donnes tous les cours à Sasuke et que tu bosses avec lui jusqu'à qu'il est tout rattraper dans les moindres détails dans les moindres leçons je l'interrogerai demain, dit Jiraya

- Mais c'est impossible Jiraya, s'écria le renard

- Si tu n'y arrives tu seras de corvée de laver tout le manoir et tu n'auras pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, répliqua le directeur

Naruto souffla et il sortit du bureau de son parrain pour la chambre de Sasuke pour qu'il étudie les cours de Jiraya dans les moindres détails

Fin du Flash Back

Le blond était vraiment maudis surtout que Sasuke ne l'aidait pas du tout. Le renard en était sur il allait devoir nettoyer plus de 2000 pièces et encore il était gentil pour punition et sans l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Il était certain que le brun riait de sa position et il allait faire exprès de tout rater demain pour qu'il nettoie tout de fond en comble.

Sasuke regardait Naruto se démenait pour le faire suivre les cours. Le brun trouvait qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de courage pour lui faire apprendre des choses qu'il connaît presque déjà. Bon, il y avait les mathématiques auquel Naruto ne l'aidait pas du tout car lui-même ne comprenait pas. Pourtant pour lui c'était simple voir même trop facile, cette matière ne méritait même pas d'être vu à ses yeux mais il se devait de regarder au minimum pour voir où ils en étaient et le brun était surpris que les élèves du manoir soit aussi loin dans cette matière. Dans son lycée, ils revoyaient les équations à une inconnue alors que là les calculs étaient plus poussé et plus difficile mais pour lui rester compréhensible. Ensuite le français, Sasuke trouvait que Naruto s'en sortait comme une « bête » toutes ces explications étaient compréhensibles et très bien construit mieux que son ancien professeur de français/littérature qui avait beaucoup de mal à expliquer à ses élèves comment faire un bon texte argumentatif et une bonne dissertation. Après le SVT, le brun se dit que c'est assez bien expliquer malgré quelque petites erreurs mais il faisait de son mieux et cela se voyait. L'histoire/Géographie, il était surpris de la mémorisation de Naruto sur les grandes dates de l'histoire du Japon.

Durant les révisions, Naruto était gêné que ses mèches de cheveux viennent cacher son visage alors il prit quelque barrette et il les attacha, deux tenaient ses mèches sur le côté droit en formant une croix de même pour le côté gauche se qui surpris Sasuke et Naruto le remarqua

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda le blond

- Tu te trimballes toujours des barrettes sur toi ? S'étonna le brun

- Oui surtout quand je dois réviser car mes mèches me brouillent la vue de temps en temps, répondit le renard, bon maintenant passons à la caractéristique des pouvoirs

- La caractéristique des pouvoirs ? Ce n'est pas un cours de matière général, remarqua Sasuke

- Je sais mais on a ce cours pour nous aider à comprendre les pouvoirs qu'on a en nous. Surtout pour ceux qui ne les contrôle pas et qui ont peur de leur capacité. Donc commençons car il aura forcément une question dessus. Il y a plusieurs sortes de pouvoir. Tu as les offensives, les défensives, les curatifs, les éléments, les visuels, les sensoriels et enfin les spéciaux. On commence par les offensives, ce sont ceux qui peuvent attaque à distance ou encore en combat rapprocher pour les personnes qui sont du type offensif ils ont leur vitesse qui est augmenté lors d'une situation réel et leur force sont eux aussi décuplé. Ensuite les défensives, eux cela peut aller de protection de soi à protection collectif de plusieurs personnes. Les curatifs, ils sont spécialisés dans les soins et essentiellement dedans. Les éléments, comme leur nom l'indique contrôle les éléments comme le feu, l'eau, le vent, la foudre, la glace et la terre. Les visuels, leurs pouvoirs sont essentiellement dans leurs yeux. Les sensoriels ont un de leur sens comme le goût, le toucher, l'odorat, l'ouïe et la vue mais on les qualifiera plus dans la catégorie visuel et pour finir les spéciaux, on n'est pas vraiment nombreux ce sont ceux qui ont plusieurs pouvoirs et qu'on ne peut les classer exemple : Sakura fait partie des spéciaux car elle a un pouvoir curatif et un pouvoir offensif, moi il est offensif, défensif et sensoriel. On va aussi devoir te faire te faire le teste Sasuke pour savoir de quelle catégorie tu es pour les cours de pratique. Sa va tu as compris ? demanda Naruto

- Hn… répondit Sasuke

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne comprenais pas le « Hn » donc traduit, râla le blond

- Oui, souffla le brun

- Bon moi je vais me coucher tu sais tout ce que tu dois savoir si besoin tu as mes cahiers à disposition il suffira juste que tu relises pour bien tout comprendre et s'il te plaît Sasuke ne gâche pas tout demain je ne veux pas laver le manoir, supplia Naruto, bonne nuit

Sasuke soupira puis il regarda les notes du blond. Le brun souffla au moins le renard écrivait bien il pouvait le relire puis il tomba sur une copie de français et il fut surpris de la note « 99/100 » et il lut l'appréciation de Jiraya « Très bon travail comme d'habitude mais une légère erreur dans le paragraphe argumenté ». Sasuke n'en revenait pas Naruto n'avait pas eu la totalité des points à cause d'une erreur.

Sa curiosité le prit et il regarda les notes du blond il avait juste en maths qu'il n'avait pas la moyenne sinon le reste était correcte. Sasuke ferma les cahiers de Naruto soupirant et il trouvait que le renard caché bien son jeu. Il avait peut-être un comportement de gamin mais il avait quand de bon résultat. Il n'était pas aussi « usuratonkashi » qu'il semblait être. Sasuke se demandait ce qu'était ce teste pour connaître sa catégorie ? Il allait faire quoi ? Des petites questions trottaient dans l'esprit du brun qui fut coupé par une personne qui frappa à la porte. Sasuke partit voir, en ouvrant il tomba sur un garçon qui avait les cheveux bruns long attaché en catogan bas. Un foulard autour de son front marron, ses yeux étaient de couleur mauve sans pupille, Sasuke avait même cru que le garçon était aveugle.

- Tu es Sasuke Uchiha c'est cela ? demanda la personne devant lui, je suis Neji Hyuga, chef du dortoir des garçons. Je voulais te souhaiter le bienvenu au manoir. Puis-je entrer ?

Le brun laissa Neji entrer l'autorisant à s'installer sur la table basse. Le chef de dortoir vit des cahiers sur le petit meuble et il reconnut facilement l'écriture

-Je vois que Naruto t'a donné des cours particuliers, sourit Neji

- Hn… répondit le cadet Uchiha

- Tu dois alors connaître les règles du dortoir, dit le deuxième brun

- Hn… répliqua Sasuke, c'est Sakura qui me les a cité

- Hn… Je vois. Sinon si tu as des questions demandent soit à moi soit à Naruto, répliqua Neji

- Merci, souffla le brun, sinon tu voulais autre chose ?

- Pour tout à l'heure, quand vous êtes rentrés, j'ai vu ce qui êtes rentrés, j'ai vu ce qui c'est passé et je dois dire que j'ai été surpris c'est rare que Naruto utilise ses pouvoirs pour une chose aussi futile c'est même étrange. J'espère pour toi que tu n'es responsable en rien dans cette affaire que tu n'as pas forcé Naruto a les utilisé, dit l'autre brun

- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, répliqua sèchement Sasuke

- Je vois donc on aura aucun problème tous les deux, sourit le chef de dortoir, sur ceux je vais te laisser te reposer demain à lieu ton teste et tu dois être fatigué de ton voyage, bonne nuit

Neji sortit de la chambre pendant que Sasuke se changea se mettant en boxeur pour s'endormir. Le brun se glissa dans les draps, il trouvait le lit très confortable mieux que le lit double de son ancien appartement. Le jeune garçon bailla avant que le sommeil le prenne et qu'il s'endorme fatigué de sa journée.

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Et voilà le prochain chapitre le 6 Janviers 2013, ciaossu


	9. Subconscient et test

**Hello! Voici la suite de Organisation mutant j'ai décidé de la poster plus tôt car je l'avais fini en avance et que je m'ennuyais un peu. Sinon je remercie pour les rewiews que vous me laissez cela me motive beaucoup à écrire et je fais de mon mieux :), sur ceux bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

La nuit était noir, quelque éclair foudroyé la voûte céleste. Dans une chambre, un brun dormait à point fermé. La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant une ombre entrait dans la pièce. Elle s'avança lentement du lit comme un lion sur sa proie. Doucement l'intrus se glissa dans les couettes pour ensuite se blottir contre le propriétaire du lit.

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla doucement ainsi que tous les élèves du manoir. Soudain, le brun sentit un poids l'empêchant de bouger. Il soutira les couvertures pour tomber sur une tête blonde avec des oreilles de renard seulement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un boxer noir. Sasuke se mit à rougir pourquoi Naruto lui faisait cet effet ? Bon il savait que les femmes ne l'avaient pas vraiment branché mais là c'est… Le brun toucha par curiosité l'oreille du blond, dès qu'il eut touché il avait senti la chaleur du renard. Soudain, un ronronnement emplissait la pièce.

Sasuke sourit faiblement mais cela ne resta pas et il poussa violement Naruto de son lit. Soudain, un tilt intervint dans l'esprit du brun se souvenant des paroles de Sakura qu'il ne fallait jamais réveiller Naruto violement. Sasuke priait silencieusement que le blond dorme encore et par miracle le renard flottait à côté de son lit à quelque centimètre du sol. Le cadet Uchiha récupéra doucement l'endormi pour le remettre dans le lit. Sasuke alla partir ni vu ni connu mais c'est sans compter sur un Naruto avec des envies de câlin. Le blond s'était agrippé comme un koala au torse du brun. Les joues du cadet Uchiha se chauffaient de plus en plus tandis que le renard se frottait contre Sasuke laissant des ronronnements augmentaient.

Sasuke ferma ses yeux se concentrant pour éviter d'avoir un petit problème quand soudain il sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres. Le brun ouvrit ses yeux et vit Naruto l'embrassait.

Des images défilaient devant ses yeux. Il voyait l'endroit sale de ses rêves, des personnes avec des blouses blanches, un petit garçon qui restait fort malgré les tortures mais il avait encore du mal à le voir. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas te voir ? » pensa Sasuke « Je veux te voir… qui tu es ? Réponds-moi ! »

- Oublie… Et vis ta vie, dit le petit garçon

Soudain, il sentit être tiré de force quelque part. Il était de nouveau dans sa chambre au manoir. Sasuke remarqua Jiraya qui tenait un Naruto inconscient. Le brun remarqua que sa chambre était ravagée de tous les sens des feuilles par terre, ses coussins à moitié déchirés, sa table renversé, son écran plat dans la vitre était brisé. Sasuke put voir des bouts de verre au sol. « Que s'est-il passé ? » se demanda le brun. Soudain, il se sentit vider de toute énergie

- On dirait que nous sommes arrivés à temps, dit la voix de Jiraya qui coupa Sasuke dans ses pensées, il semblerait que hier soir il est eu un orage. Naruto est effrayé lors de ce phénomène météo et cela le rends somnambule jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Dans ce genre de situation, Naruto ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs car c'est son subconscient qui agit et il semblerait que cela à fait de gros dégâts…

-Pourquoi je me sens faible ? Souffla doucement Sasuke

- C'est un problème qui arrive quand tu es en contact directe avec son subconscient il vole l'énergie des personnes comme vous… Des mutants. D'habitude lorsqu'il a un orage, Naruto vient dormir avec moi et son subconscient ne ressent rien de magique par rapport à moi donc il ne fait rien d'étrange. Il n'est pas « l'enfant ultime » pour rien les chercheurs avaient bien l'intention de faire de Naruto la personne la plus puissante au monde. Seulement ils ne se doutaient pas que leur « arme » se retournerait contre eux.

- Ils ont pensé que Naruto pouvait être une « arme » ? S'étonna Sasuke qui avait repris son souffle

- Oui tel était à mon avis l'objectif des chercheurs créé un enfant invincible. Ce que tu vois dans ta « chambre » c'est le pouvoir de Naruto mélangé au tiens qui ont fait cette mini tornade et les lèvres de Naruto sont un excellent moyen d'avoir un contact directe, expliqua le maître

- Dîtes moi Jiraya… Comment cela se fait que lorsque Naruto m'a embrassé certains souvenirs du laboratoire me sont revenus ? demanda le brun

- Va te préparer pour ton test, répondit le blanc, tu dois être là-bas dans une heure et pas une minute de plus. Je m'occupe de Naruto, répliqua Jiraya en portant le blond pour sortir de la pièce

Sasuke soupira, il avait remarqué que Jiraya avait évité le sujet… Pourquoi ? Etait-il au courant ? Pourquoi ses souvenirs ne sont revenus que par bride et non entièrement ? Est-ce que c'est à cause du blanc qui les a violemment séparés pour éviter une catastrophe ? Le brun s'extirpa des draps pour aller dans la salle de bain. Pleins de question affluaient dans son esprit, elle tournait toute autour de Naruto… Qui était-il pour lui ? S'était-il déjà rencontré dans le laboratoire ? Pour la dernière il en était un peu sur car ils étaient dans le même secteur.

Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir avec une veste noir aussi et un pantacourt noir. Le brun trouvait que l'été arrivait assez vite à son goût.

- Uchiha, fit une voix derrière lui et il vit Neji, je dois t'accompagner à la salle des tests

- Hn, dit le brun en suivant le chef de dortoir

- J'ai entendu pour Naruto ce matin…

- Les nouvelles vont vite ici, coupa Sasuke mais il se retrouva vite plaquer contre le mur

- Qu'as-tu fais à Naruto ? s'exclama Neji, d'habitude il ne va jamais voir une personne des dortoirs, il va voir Jiraya et toi tu arrives et il squatte ta chambre

- Je ne suis pas Naruto alors je ne sais pas, répondit le brun

- Tu lui as fait quelque chose et je découvrirai quoi pour l'instant reste éloigner de lui, dit le chef de dortoir

- Seras-tu jaloux, répliqua Sasuke

- Et si c'était le cas… Naruto m'a aidé à changer moi qui ne pensais qu'à cause de mes facultés tout le monde était à mes pieds mais j'ai vu qu'il était bien plus fort que moi… Il endure bien plus qu'on n'y pense ses pouvoirs peuvent être un fardeau pour lui, dit Neji, allez viens

- Tu es amoureux de lui ? demanda le brun

- De toute façon cela te fait quoi ? Tu ne peux pas m'aider personne ne le peut, répondit le chef de dortoir, Naruto ne me voit que comme un ami ou encore le chef de dortoir…

Le silence régnait dans les couloirs aucun des deux bruns n'osaient parler. D'un côté, ce silence était bénéfique pour les deux. Soudain, Sasuke sentit un poids sur son dos

-Salut Teme sa va, résonna une voix que le brun ne voulait pas entendre celle de Naruto

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Usuratonkashi ? Dit Sasuke

- N'oublie pas que mon avenir dépend de toi alors je dois venir avec toi… Tiens salut Neji ! s'exclama le blond

- Hn… répondit le deuxième brun

Naruto donna une tape sur la tête de Sasuke

-Pourquoi tu m'as frappé dobe ? s'écria le brun

- Tu as contaminé Neji avec tes « Hn » tu es un moustique à « Hn » donc je voulais savoir si on pouvait t'écraser comme tout moustique qui se respecte, ria le blond

- Aurais-tu oublié Usuratonkashi je suis plus grand que toi donc je me demande de nous deux qui est le plus moustique, répliqua Sasuke

- Naruto tu vas l'accompagner j'ai oublié que j'avais quelque chose à faire, dit Neji avant de partir en courant se qui étonna Naruto toujours accroché au dos de Sasuke

- Il a quoi ? demanda le blond

- Tu veux bien descendre de mon dos Dobe, dit le brun

- Je ne suis pas un Dobe, Dobe toi-même Teme, s'exclama Naruto en boudant, pour la peine je reste accrocher

Le renard s'accrocha à sa cible

-Maintenant avance sinon tu seras en retard, dit Naruto

- C'est vrai qu'avec un Usuratonkashi accroché je serai à l'heure, soupira Sasuke

Le brun passa ses mains sous les fesses du blond pour lui plus de stabilité. Naruto passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke alors que celui-ci trouver les fesses du renard assez ferme et moelleux.

-N'en profite pas pervers, dit Naruto

Sasuke se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour être sur d'être à l'heure pour son test. Naruto lui donnait les directions rapidement et le brun les enregistrait trouvant le manoir bien grand. Soudain, le blond lui dit stop

-C'est là ! Sourit Naruto

- Hn, d'ailleurs Naruto comment cela se fait que tu sois déjà réveillé, s'étonna Sasuke

- Eh bien Jiraya m'a réveillé et puis voilà… Tu veux que je te dise quoi, répondit le blond

- Je croyais que tu avais du mal à te réveiller, dit le brun

- Oui mais pas quand il s'agit de Jiraya, expliqua le renard, allez ! Tu rentres ?

Sasuke ouvrit la porte avec toujours sa charge sur son dos. La pièce était sombre, les deux garçons ne voyaient pas grand-chose. Naruto ferma ses yeux et une bougie s'alluma. Il descendit ensuite de son dada pour aller vers la bougie

-Bon j'ai été désigné pour te faire passer le test donc on va commencer, dit Naruto, D'abord le plus simple est de fermer tes yeux et de ne penser à rien juste à cette bougie après je pourrai déterminer de quel type tu es

Sasuke ferma les yeux, il se vida l'esprit. Le brun ne savait pourquoi il sentait la chaleur de la bougie l'envahir. Le cadet Uchiha n'en revenait il se sentait enfin libre

-Maintenant ouvre les yeux, souffla la voix de Naruto

Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux et il remarqua que la flamme de la bougie avait doublé de volume, des petits éclairs l'entouraient dansant.

-Tu es du type spécial, conclut Naruto

- Je croyais que c'était élément, dit Sasuke

- Et tes yeux rouges alors que d'ordinaire ils sont noirs ce n'est pas moi qui t'as fait cela, répliqua le blond en tendant un miroir et le brun vit que ses yeux avaient effectivement changé de couleur. Il avait des yeux rouges avec trois virgules dedans, bon vu que tu as la capacité visuel et élémentaire tu fais partit des spéciaux donc bienvenue parmi nous Sasuke

Naruto tendit sa main au brun qui prit. Soudain, un autre flash le transperça… « Oublie… et vis ta vie je suis sur qu'un jour on se retrouvera… » Sasuke lâcha violemment la main du blond qui ne comprenait plus rien. Il respirait difficilement puis il regarda le renard

-Mais qui es-tu pour moi? souffla le brun

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Et voilà quelque pouvoir de Naruto et un commencement pour ceux de Sasuke je suis sur que vous vous attendiez à ce qu'il soit du type spécial :) mais les pouvoirs il fallait chercher hihi, bon je vais quand même essayer d'en poster un autre rapidement après je verrai bien tout dépend de si je suis capable d'écrire vite, ciaossu


	10. Qui es-tu pour moi?

**Hello! Là voilà la suite, j'aimerai remercié ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire je suis hyper heureuse. Donc j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

_-Mais qui es-tu pour moi…_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux tandis que cette phrase lui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête « Mais qui es-tu pour moi ? ». Après avoir entendu cette phrase, le blond ne comprenait pas lui-même il ignorait au fond… Une larme s'écoula de ses yeux céruléens, pourquoi pleurait-il ?

-Je… Je l'ignore, souffla le renard, je… je dois aller… en cours

Sur ces mots, Naruto partit de la pièce en trombe laissant Sasuke seul. Ce dernier ne comprenait plus rien, il leva la main que le blond avait touchée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il voyait ces images ?

Dans le couloir, le renard courait évitant habillement les élèves qui partaient en cours. Des larmes ruisselaient comme un petit ruisseau sur ses joues scarifiées.

Les pas de Naruto le conduisirent à l'extérieur du manoir. Ce dernier était entouré d'une petite forêt luxuriante dont le petit renard si engouffra.

* * *

Sasuke sortit de la pièce pensive, à peine eut-il posé un pied à l'extérieur de la salle qu'une tornade rose lui sauta presque dessus.

-Salut Sasuke ! s'exclama Sakura puis elle regarda autour du brun, où est Naruto ?

-Partit en cours, répondit le cadet Uchiha

- En cours ? S'étonna la rose, il ne va pas bien… Naruto n'est jamais motivé pour aller en cours surtout si on commence par mathématiques et ON commence par cette matière… Tu as vu par où il est partit ?

- Non j'étais dans la salle…

Cependant la jeune femme le coupa prenant violemment le poignet du brun

-Il faut le retrouver ! s'écria Sakura, j'espère juste qu'il n'a pas fait l'idiot en allant dans la forêt…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke

- Des créatures habitent dans ces forêts, des chimères pour être précis…

- Des chimères ! s'exclama le brun

- Oui et crois-moi elles ne sont pas très amicale, elles ont été créées par l'homme et depuis elles se promènent dans des forêts et chaque année, elles viennent dans nos forêts durant les premiers mois d'été, évitant les chasseurs, expliqua Sakura

* * *

Naruto s'assit dans l'ombre d'un arbre, réfléchissant, les paroles de Sasuke lui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête comme un boulet de canon « Mais qui es-tu pour moi ? ». Un mal de tête le prit soudainement pourquoi il ne voyait rien ? Il se revoyait tuer ses chercheurs à bout de verre, détruisant tous les laboratoires… Mais aucune trace de Sasuke pourtant il était avec eux…

-Et toi Sasuke… Qui es-tu pour moi ? Souffla le blond

Une larme roula de nouveau sur sa joue… Ses yeux devinrent rouges, des feuilles volaient autour de lui, l'entourant, se brûlant créant des petites boules de feu qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des lucioles.

* * *

Sasuke sentit quelque chose de bizarre et arrêta sa course dans les couloirs. Sakura regarda étrangement son camarade

- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre cela vient de la forêt, dit le brun puis il partit en trombe suivit de la rose

Les lucioles tournèrent autour de Naruto qui souriait devant un tel spectacle comme un petit enfant. Il se releva et il toucha une boule étrangement elle n'était pas brûlante au contraire, la petite flamme était froide et douce « comme Sasuke… » Pensa le blond. Ses yeux formèrent une fente comme les yeux d'un animal…

Sasuke sentit que quelque chose clochait il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'appeler, demander à l'aide. Sakura paniquait en suivant le brun. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt, Jiraya allait s'énerver ils n'avaient pas le droit de rentrer dans les bois surtout à cette période de l'année et l'obscurité de la forêt ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

* * *

« « Kyubi » Pourquoi ce nom ? Qui suis-je pour toi et toi qui es-tu pour moi ? Sommes-nous liés d'une manière que même nous on ignore… « Kyubi » Un nom bien détestable je l'ai tout de suite rejeté… Mais qui suis-je ? Suis-je vraiment Naruto Uzumaki ou ne suis-je qu'une copie ? Non je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le seul est l'unique mais toi Sasuke qui es-tu ? Es-tu comme moi ? »

Les boules de feu bougeaient au rythme des pensées du blond, les flammes s'intensifièrent doublant de volume.

« Pourquoi ai-je survécu ? Je vous en prie donner moi une réponse… »

Soudain, sortant des buissons, un lion à corps d'aigle et à queue de serpent sortit des fourrés. Il vit le petit renard avec le regard dans le vide. Le blond tourna la tête entendant un grognement de fauve à ses côtés et il vit une chimère.

- Toi aussi tu es seul, souffla Naruto, toi aussi tu ne sais pas qui tu es ?

La bête grogna tandis que le serpent sifflait. La créature sauta sur le garçon mais l'animal se fit projeter en arrière atterrissant lourdement sur le sol. Naruto leva sa main et il regarda la bête. Soudain, cette dernière vola dans les airs.

Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent et ils virent le blond maîtriser facilement le fauve. La rose était statufiée devant les yeux de son ami, ils étaient d'un rouge sang. Le brun se sentait encore attirer et soudain il entendit les pensées de Naruto

« « Kyubi ? » Pourquoi « Kyubi » Ne suis-je qu'un jouet pour eux ? Qui suis-je pour toi ? Suis-je une personne proche de toi ou juste un inconnu ? »

Sakura courut vers Naruto mais un champ de force l'éloigna, la projetant contre un arbre. Sasuke entendait encore les pensées du blond, pourquoi pensait-il à tout cela ? Le brun s'avança doucement jusqu'au renard. Ce dernier avait détourné sa tête et il regarda maintenant le garçon s'avançait vers lui…

« _Naruto… Ne t'inquiète pas on est fort ensemble… Je te le promets que je te protègerai… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse… »_

Une larme ruissela sur les joues de Naruto tandis que ses yeux redevenaient bleus océan puis se fermèrent pour sombrer dans l'inconscience libérant la chimère qui partit en courant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Sakura se leva difficilement se demandant comment Naruto s'était calmé. Est-ce que Sasuke y était pour quelque chose. Ce dernier porta le blond, un bras sous les genoux et l'autre derrière le dos du renard sa queue s'agitait dans tous les sens, des ronronnements se firent entendre. Un sourire flétrit devant cet être mignon.

- Je te le promets je te protègerai, souffla Sasuke avant de poser un baiser sur le front de Naruto

Des images affluèrent dans sa tête

« _Je te le promets je te protègerai ! ... Je suis sérieux si tu ne crois pas tu veux que je fasse quoi ? ... D'accord ! Croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer … Et ne rigole pas … Tu es mon meilleur ami « … » »_

Sasuke s'éloigna du blond un autre de ses souvenirs étaient revenus seulement il ne distinguait rien du tout juste des paroles et une larme « _Oublie… Et vis ta vie_ »

* * *

Dans le bureau de Jiraya, ce dernier soupira une énième devant le grand rapprochement de Naruto et Sasuke mais il était trop tôt pour qu'ils apprennent cette triste vérité…

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Désolé pour ce chapitre assez court... Et une fin comme celle là surtout pour les gens qui n'aiment pas trop le suspence... Mais bon laissez des rewiews, ciaossu


	11. Une deuxième personnalité

**Hello! Voici la suite ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner est un peu plus long que le précédent ^^. Merci au personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew c'est très gentil. Sur ceux bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

Naruto ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Il était allongé dans sa chambre, ses rideaux orange étaient fermés. Le blond bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Soudain, il sentit un poids sur ses jambes et il vit Sasuke dormir sur lui. Un sourire flétrit sur les lèvres avant qu'un petit flash le prit et il frappa violemment le brun endormi qui se retrouva vite au sol, parfaitement réveillé.

- Non mais sa va pas Usuratonkashi, s'écria Sasuke

- Et toi que fais-tu à dormir sur moi et les cours ! Bravo maintenant je vais devoir tout laver, pleura Naruto

- Jiraya a vu dans quel état tu étais et il avait décidé de suspendre ses cours d'aujourd'hui pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de toi. Itachi et Sakura se sont occupés des cours à sa place donc tu n'auras pas à nettoyer le manoir, expliqua le brun

- J'ai un putain de mal de tête comme si un char était passé par mon oreille et faisait des cabrioles dans mon cerveau…

- Depuis quand un Dobe a un cerveau, coupa Sasuke

- Je t'emmerde Teme, répliqua le renard

Naruto bouda, il ne souvenait plus de rien que s'était-il passé. Le blond se souvenait que Sasuke du type spécial et ensuite il était partit dans la forêt, le renard se rappelait qu'il était entré puis plus rien le trou noir.

Soudain, un coup de poing fendit l'air s'apprêtant à frapper sa victime. Le blond tourna la tête et il vit Jiraya le poing en l'air et le vieil homme ne bougeait plus. Naruto pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté regardant étrangement son tuteur

-Je sais tu joues à la statue ! S'exclama le renard

- Imbécile de filleul ! Tu ne comprends pas que tu me bloques, s'écria Jiraya éreinté

- Je te bloque ? S'étonna le blond, comment sa ?

- Tes pouvoirs m'empêchent de te mettre la correction que tu mérites. Non mais tu n'es pas bien allé dans la forêt alors que les chimères rodent là-bas à cette période de l'année et tu le sais mieux que n'importe qui… Donc maintenant libère-moi pour je puisse te donner ta correction, s'écria le blanc

Sasuke soupira dans son coin. Il ne comprenait plus rien à cette histoire depuis que Naruto était rentré dans sa vie beaucoup de chose avait changé comme son quotidien. Ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus clairs et moins floues, il percevait plus que des yeux bleus… Il voyait une larme comme si quelqu'un était triste de le faire.

« _Oublie… Et vis ta vie »_ Cinq mots qui lui donne l'impression d'étouffer pourquoi ces cinq phrases revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit ? Est-ce un message de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas qu'il se rappelle de quelque chose ? Oui mais quoi ?

-Naruto libère-moi ou sa va barder, dit Jiraya avec une veine qui pulsait de sa tempe

- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire je ne contrôle pas en ce moment, paniqua Naruto

Sasuke soupira et il s'avança vers le blond et il frappa sa tête, libérant le plus vieux qui était surpris

-C'est bon on a trouvé le mode d'emploi, dit le brun, un coup sur la tête vide

- Teme sa fait mal, s'écria le renard en se massant la petite bosse

Le cadet Uchiha partit de la pièce laissant Jiraya sermonnait son filleul sur son acte inconscient. Sasuke pénétra dans sa chambre et il ferma la porte pour se poser contre elle, il se laissa glisser sur le sol. La tête contre le bois de la porte. Le brun regardait sa main de nouveau, pourquoi quand il touchait Naruto il voyait des choses ? Une larme glissa sur ses joues mais Sasuke l'essuya aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse.

-Il est bien beau le Sasuke Uchiha que tout le monde dit froid comme un glaçon, ria doucement le brun

Soudain, il entendit une chanson :

_So everything that makes me whole_

_Ima kimi ni sasageyou_

_I'm yours_

_Nee_

_Komo sekai ni _

_Watako san no_

_Shiawase ga arundane_

_Itsuka futari nara_

_Ore kaka kimi no koto_

_Usotsuki to yonde_

_Kororo ga ikoto_

_Made kizutsuketo doushita_

_Sekai ga kimi wo_

_Katawashinjiou tomosetsu wo_

_Itaraba kanui wa_

_Katteze wo doushite na_

_Watashi wa kimi kagerou_

_Ita kimi naneru you_

_Sono koro kimi itai yo_

_Warashiwa shiteiru_

_So everything that makes me whole_

_Ima kimi sasage you_

_I'm yours_

Sasuke reconnut cette voix… C'est celle de Naruto. Il ouvrit la porte mais il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Le brun alla dans la chambre du blond et il vit Jiraya au sol. Il courut vers lui et il remarqua que le maître était encore en vie et conscient

-Jiraya ! Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama Sasuke

- Naruto… Naruto… Il est entrain de se réveiller… souffla le vieil homme, il faut que tu le sauves avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise

- Comment ça se réveiller, s'écria le brun

- Maître Jiraya, cria la voix familière de Sakura. Ce dernière s'agenouilla près du maître et une aura verte l'entoura, Sasuke va retrouver Naruto, je m'occupe de lui

- Mais j'ignore où il est, répondit le cadet Uchiha

- Tu l'as sentis tout à l'heure tu peux le refaire, répliqua la rose, je sais que tu peux le retrouver

Un flash prit Sasuke et il voyait la forêt. Le brun partit en courant de la pièce pour repartir vers là forêt retrouver le blond

* * *

Dans le cœur de la forêt, Naruto marchait comme un somnambule, ses yeux étaient vides et inexpressifs. Il se sentait libre, libre de vivre où bon lui semble. Ses pieds quittèrent lentement le sol. Ses vêtements bougeaient au rythme du vent qui l'entourait. Sa queue remuait dans tous les sens, ses oreilles étaient aux aguets…

Sasuke courait dans la forêt, le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était connecté à Naruto mais il s'en fichait pour l'instant il devait le retrouver. L'Uchiha voyait une clairière et il suivait cette piste.

Soudain, il tomba nez à nez avec le petit fugitif. Sasuke le voyait flotter dans les airs pour ensuite redescendre sur la terre ferme…

-Je t'attendais, dit le blond, je savais que tu me trouverais

- Naruto ! Reviens au manoir, s'exclama Sasuke

- Pourquoi ? Alors que tu es enfin prêt de moi, sourit Naruto

- Comment ça ? S'étonna le brun, qui es-tu

- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance et toi qui tu es ? répondit le renard

- Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, répliqua le garçon

- N'es-tu que Sasuke Uchiha où quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Naruto en s'avançant vers le brun, après tout on peut être n'importe qui en même temps… Moi je le suis…

Le blond n'était qu'à quelque centimètre des lèvres de Sasuke

-Veux-tu une petite vérité ou préfères-tu rester dans l'ignorance ? Souffla Naruto sur le muscle du brun, pour le découvrir il faut que tu es un contact directe avec moi…

- Je te le redemande une dernière fois… Qui es-tu ? répliqua Sasuke, et où est Naruto ?

- Mais c'est moi Naruto, sourit le blond

- Non tu n'es pas lui ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais laisse l'Usuratonkashi tranquille, s'écria le brun

- Je vois… Tu ne viens rien savoir… Je respecte ton choix mais plus tu attends plus la vérité sera douloureuse pour toi, dit le renard

- Je m'en fiche ramène-moi Naruto et ne reviens plus jamais, s'énerva l'autre garçon

- Je ne peux pas partir car lui et moi sommes une seule et même personne, ria le blond tandis que ses yeux virèrent aux rouges, et je ne disparaîtrais que lorsque ma vengeance sera accomplit et que la personne qui m'a fait devenir se que je suis aujourd'hui sera morte comme les chercheurs c'est-à-dire trancher, torturer, brûler à vif et j'en passe jusqu'à ce qu'il rompt son dernier souffle. A ce moment là, je disparaîtrai de la vie de Naruto.

- Naruto n'est pas comme ça, s'écria Sasuke

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait ! cria le renard tandis que des perles se formèrent dans le coin de ses yeux, tu ignores tout de lui et pourtant tu lui as dit que tu le protégerais alors respecte cette fois cette promesse…

Soudain, Naruto s'évanouie dans les bras du brun. Ce dernier ne comprenait vraiment plus rien et se dit qu'il aurait du rester dans sa ville, son lycée. Un bruit s'intensifia dans la forêt et une créature survint entre les buissons tandis que d'autres arrivaient, Sasuke se fit vite encerclé des dizaines de chimère affamées qui ne pensait sans doute à quel bout de viande commencer.

Le brun ne savait plus quoi faire et Naruto dormait dans ses bras… Il se devait de trouver une solution après tout il est Sasuke Uchiha, un génie…

-_Kage ! _S'exclama une voix dans la forêt

Soudain, une ombre sortit des bois, elle se dispersa en plusieurs « branches » rentrant dans l'ombre des chimères les immobilisant. Sasuke regarda l'endroit d'où venait l'attaque et il vit un garçon de son âge brun aux cheveux relevant et attaché en ananas, un boucle d'oreille en anneaux argenté à l'oreille gauche

-Galère ! Pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on demande de faire le sale boulot, râla le « sauveur », je me nomme Shikamaru Nara et je dois en conclure que tu es le nouveau Sasuke Uchiha… Galère… Il s'est encore endormi… C'est vraiment le mignon aux bois dormant ce mec…

- Tu peux venir m'aider, s'exclama Sasuke qui avait un peu de mal à porter Naruto

- Galère, souffla l'ananas

Ce dernier mit le blond sur le dos de Sasuke et ils partirent en courant de la forêt. Les pouvoirs de Shikamaru étant défaits juste après.

-On est encore vivant, souffla l'ananas, il est trop galère ce Naruto

- Tu le connais ? demanda Sasuke

- Bien sur… Qui ne connait pas Naruto Uzumaki dans le manoir… ria Shikamaru, c'est un peu la star dans cette demeure. C'est grâce à lui qu'on s'est sortit des laboratoires tout de même… Ah oui c'est vrai, toi tu ne t'en souviens pas

- Tu peux me parler de Naruto, s'exclama le brun

- Tu veux savoir quoi ? S'étonna l'ananas, il n'a pratiquement rien à savoir les seules personnes qui peuvent t'aider sont Jiraya et peut-être Sakura vu qu'elle traîne souvent avec le blond aux bois dormant

- Pourquoi tu le surnommes comme ça ? demanda Sasuke

- Car ce mec galère ne fait presque que de dormir quand il utilise trop ses pouvoirs et il finit par s'évanouir ou encore il doit dormir pour calmer sa deuxième personnalité qui ne pense qu'à une chose tuer le responsable de nos calvaires, expliqua Shikamaru

- C'est donc sa deuxième personnalité que j'ai vue… marmonna le brun

- Viens… Rentrons et allons mettre Naruto dans son lit pour qu'il attende son prince charmant, soupira l'ananas

- Je te suis

- Galère… il a intérêt, souffla Shikamaru

- Tu es du type offensif, non ? demanda Sasuke

- Oui je suis un manipulateur d'ombre j'attaque à distance, Naruto a dû te le dire, répondit l'ananas

- Il m'a juste expliqué les différents pouvoirs qui existent, répondit le cadet Uchiha

- Je vois donc tu ne connais pas nos pouvoirs, souffla Shikamaru, on est arrivé et ne t'inquiète pas Jiraya va bien, Sakura lui a transcrit les soins d'urgence quant à Naruto… Dans sa chambre

Sasuke et Shikamaru se séparèrent. Le cadet Uchiha partit direction la chambre du blond. Le brun posa son paquet sur le lit pour ensuite le border comme un enfant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les paroles de la deuxième personnalité de Naruto. S'avait-il quelque chose sur lui qu'il ignorait ? Pourquoi veut-il tuer la personne qu'il leur a fait subir cela ? Quel secret cache les laboratoires ? Et quels sont ses pouvoirs ?

Soudain, quelqu'un le retira de ses songes et il vit Sakura.

-Merci de nous l'avoir ramené… Tu vois tu as réussi à le retrouver de toute façon j'avais confiance en toi, sourit la rose

- Dis-moi Sakura… Tu connais Naruto depuis combien de temps ? demanda le brun

- Cela va faire 12 ans que je le connais, répondit la jeune femme

- Tu dois alors bien le connaître, non ?

- On peut dire sa mais j'ignore ce qu'il était avant la mésaventure dans le laboratoire ce que je sais c'est que avant de le connaître il était orphelin et qu'on l'a enlevé devant les yeux de son précepteur qui s'appelait Iruka Umino tandis qu'il faisait les courses pour l'orphelinat, expliqua Sakura

- On l'a enlevé ? S'étonna Sasuke

- Comme tout le monde présent dans ce laboratoire. Chacun menait une vie paisible avant de se faire enlever par les chercheurs et emmener dans ce laboratoire. Seulement les parents qui voulaient récupérer leur enfant ne pouvait rien faire contre la personne qui contrôlait les laboratoires. J'ai entendu dire de la part de maître Jiraya que les parents ou directeur de l'orphelinat avaient porté plainte contre le responsable mais à chaque fois il avait les forces de police de son côté allant jusqu'à utiliser des pratiques illégaux pour empêcher les personnes de s'approcher des laboratoires…

- C'est affreux, souffla Sasuke

- C'est pire que cela tu peux me croire Sasuke. Je parie ce que tu veux que cette personne essayera de nous retrouver, l'organisation qui a voulu s'en prendre à toi son surement ses complices ou d'autres personnes. J'ai entendu la conversation un moment donné entre maître Jiraya et Itachi, j'ai même le nom de l'organisation qui nous veut du mal

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Sasuke

- L'Akatsuki…

* * *

Chanson: My dearest opening de Guilty crown

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan:** Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ^^ j'espère que tu avais apprécié et que vous laissez des rewiews pour encourager l'auteur ^^. Je pense poster la suite samedi 12 Janviers, à la prochaine. Ciaossu


	12. Le sommeil

**Hello! Voilà le chapitre suivant ^^. Merci pour vos rewiews, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, sur ceux bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Sasuke était assis sur un fauteuil à regarder Naruto dormir cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le blond dormait. Jiraya ne se souvenait de rien de l'incident avec le renard. Il savait juste que Naruto dormait pour une durée inconnue. Le brun surveillait « Le beau aux bois dormant » comme dirait Shikamaru.

Les cours avaient commencé depuis un moment. Sakura réfléchissait pour aider son ami, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère de cœur. Itachi était assis au fond de la pièce pour voir un cours de Jiraya et son regard dériva sur Sakura, il voyait qu'elle avait du mal à suivre son cours. L'aîné se souvint encore d'une de ses conversations avec le maître dans le train…

Flash back

Dans le train, Itachi et Jiraya se regardèrent avant que le plus vieux trouvant ce silence pesant prit la parole

-Itachi… Je suis content que tu ais accepté de venir avec nous, dit le blanc, mais je dois te prévenir que ce n'est pas sans conséquence

- Je le sais Jiraya… Mais vous avez un moment donné, parlé d'une organisation qui s'en prendrait à mon frère quelle est-elle ? Demanda le brun

- C'est cela une organisation ennemie à la notre… L'Akatsuki…

- C'est quoi ? S'étonna l'Uchiha

- Ce que j'ai compris de mon contact est que c'est l'Akatsuki qui a enlevé les milliers d'enfants présents dans ce laboratoire. J'ai appris aussi qu'il travaillait beaucoup dans l'ombre de notre monde à l'abri des regards attendant l'heure où il pourrait refaire surface et s'en prendre à de nouveau innocent. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu assez d'indice pour confirmer une telle supposition, je sais juste que tous les élèves du manoir ne sont plus en sécurité si l'Akatsuki venait à nous trouver. Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke seront en danger et je dis surtout Sasuke et Naruto…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Itachi

- Avant de partir avec le petit troupeau d'enfant, j'avais vu des rapports au sol à moitié brûler c'était des résultats d'expériences. Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois entier pour déchiffrer ces papiers… Et j'ai lu quelque chose d'accablant…

- Qu'est ce dont Jiraya, s'impatienta le brun

- Il semblerait que les expériences qu'on a faites sur Naruto avaient une certaine similitude avec ceux de Sasuke. En autre, Naruto et Sasuke sont des « enfants ultimes » à leur manière ils sont liés ensemble, ils peuvent se comprendre mutuellement mais le problème c'est que Sasuke n'est pas vraiment un « enfant ultime » son corps avait rejeté beaucoup de produit qu'on lui a transmis ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas vraiment comme Naruto… Mais il arrive à percer les barrières psychiques que Naruto se fabrique inconsciemment pour se protéger des menaces extérieurs. Les pouvoirs de Sasuke attirent ceux de Naruto aussi d'une manière inconsciente. Seulement j'ignore qu'elles seront ces pouvoirs exactement…

- Donc Naruto et Sasuke sont liés…

- Et pas seulement ils ont un passé en commun

- Comment sa ?

- Il y a 12 ans j'avais demandé à Naruto d'effacer la mémoire de Sasuke sur tout ce qui concernait le laboratoire et en effaçant les souvenirs de Sasuke. Les pouvoirs de Naruto, on fait ricocher car il ne les contrôlait pas encore et il a entièrement oublié Sasuke. Après ce qui est arrivé entre eux je l'ignore mais je me souviendrai toujours des derniers mots que Naruto avait dit à Sasuke « _Oublie… Et vis ta vie… Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir tenu ta promesse tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis sur qu'un jour se retrouvera…_ » Voilà ce qui c'est passé.

- Sasuke ne se souvient absolument de rien comme Naruto, résuma Itachi

- Non Naruto a juste oublié Sasuke sinon il se souvient de tout, allant de son enfance à sa destruction du laboratoire la seule chose qu'il a oublié, c'est Sasuke, expliqua Jiraya

Fin du Flash back

Itachi se demandait comment était la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke quand ils étaient dans le laboratoire…

Sasuke continua à regarder Naruto dormir. Le blond semblait si serein quand il dort. Le brun s'avança vers le lit pour s'assoir sur l'objet juste à côté du renard. Le cadet Uchiha caressa les cheveux couleurs or de son homologue. Des ronronnements fusèrent dans la chambre faisant sourire Sasuke. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la joue de l'endormi et un flash le prit

_Dans une petite cellule, un petit blond caressait les cheveux d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais_

_-Sa va Sasuke ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux blonds_

_- Oui ne t'inquiète pas « … », répondit l'autre petit garçon_

_- J'ai trop envie de sortir d'ici, dit tristement le premier, je veux revoir les personnes de l'orphelinat_

_- Moi aussi je veux sortir d'ici mais si on s'échappe, ils vont nous faire là même chose que pour un garçon, répliqua Sasuke_

_- Oui mais tu seras là pour moi, pas vrai_

_- Bien sur « … » je t'ai promis que je te protégerai et je tiendrai ma promesse, sourit le brun_

Sasuke reprit ses esprits. Il était allongé contre Naruto à quelque mètre des lèvres du blond. Le brun pouvait sentir le souffle régulier du petit renard contre ses lèvres. Il se sentait combler, entier, Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était bien au côté de Naruto, il avait l'impression de retrouver une partie de lui-même qui est partit dans le blond. Le brun s'approcha doucement du blond, il le voulait, lui rien que lui et seulement lui. La tentation des lèvres du renard devenait de plus en plus grande. Sasuke posa ses lèvres contre celle de Naruto. Le cadet Uchiha se sentait défaillir ce baiser était le meilleur qu'il n'est jamais eu et c'est le blond qui lui donnait.

Il se détacha des douces lèvres de l'endormi. Ce dernier commença à remuer dans son sommeil, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement sur le monde. Sasuke se leva vite, légèrement rouge de honte d'avoir embrassé Naruto. Ce dernier se réveilla, étirant tous ses muscles comme un chat. Le brun remarqua que Shikamaru avait raison un « vrai mignon aux bois dormant » surtout qu'un baiser avait réveillé le blond.

- Tiens bonjour Sasuke, dit ce dernier d'une voix endormie en s'asseyant sur son lit

- Hn… Salut Usuratonkashi, répondit le brun

- Toujours aussi aimable, soupira Naruto en se recouchant sur le lit

- Tu ne vas pas retourner dormir, râla le cadet Uchiha

- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai des comptes à te rendre, dit le blond

- Allez ! Lève-toi, Sakura était inquiète pour toi cela fait deux jours que tu dors, répliqua Sasuke

- Deux jours ! Bon sang, je vais me faire tuer ! s'exclama le renard en s'extirpant des draps pour se lever mais un de ses pieds se bloqua dans la couette et il se retrouva face contre terre

Sasuke se sentit rougir il avait devant lui le magnifique derrière de Naruto. Son caleçon était un peu partit au moment de la chute. Sa queue de renard bougeait dans tous les sens. Le brun se sentit vraiment étrange.

- Putain draps de merde, s'énerva Naruto en essayant de se décoincer les pieds mais son caleçon s'enlever petit à petit.

- Naruto… Ton caleçon… balbutia Sasuke entièrement rouge

- Mince tu peux me le remettre s'il te plaît ? demanda le blond

Le brun était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il s'avança vers le renard et Sasuke prit l'élastique du caleçon et il le remonta caressant la peau douce du blond. Une fois la tâche fini, il défit le pied du blond qui glissa entièrement au sol.

-Merci… souffla Naruto

- Allez ! Lève-toi, soupira Sasuke

- Oui, répondit le blond, j'ai assez joué au « beau au bois dormant ». Merci Sasuke

Le brun sourit. Il était sentit comblé et heureux, il ne pensait qu'à Naruto, son cœur battait la chamade. Sasuke le savait, il était tombé amoureux de Naruto…

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Et voilà le sasunaru continue^^. J'espère que vous avez rigolé dans ce chapitre et que vous allez laisser des rewiews ^^


	13. Cours et dortoir

**Hello! Désolé du retard mais la voici la voilà... La suite j'espère que vous aimerez. Je remercie à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me poster des rewiews c'est vraiment très gentil, sur ceux bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

Naruto sortit de la chambre tout propre. Il suivit Sasuke dans les couloirs jusqu'aux salles de cours. Tout le monde regardait les deux garçons marchaient dans le long corridor en saluant le blond dès son passage. Sasuke savait que Naruto était la « star » du manoir mais il ne l'ignorait que c'était à ce point. Le brun continua à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade rose se lança sur un petit blond inoffensif qui à cause du poids s'écroula sur le sol.

-Imbécile ! Naruto tu es vraiment un imbécile, s'écria Sakura en écrasant le blond de tout son poids.

- Sakura… Tu m'étouffes, souffla difficilement le renard

- Tant mieux, dit la rose

- Sakura tu vas l'abîmer, intervint Sasuke

La jeune fille s'enleva de son ami d'enfance qui respira de nouveau

- J'ai cru que j'allais y passer, souffla Naruto, merci Sasuke

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé tes pouvoirs pour la virer ? Demanda le brun

- On n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans le manoir enfin surtout si c'est consciemment, expliqua Sakura, pour ceux qui ne l'est contrôle pas encore cela peut les aider en quelque sorte. Tu viens Naruto. Aujourd'hui c'est ramens au réfectoire

- Youpi ! Vive les ramens ! s'exclama le blond courant dans les couloirs tels une fusée

- NARUTO NE COURS PAS LES COULOIRS ! s'écria la voix forte de Sakura

Naruto rentra dans le réfectoire et il vit une grande queue pour aller manger. Le blond fut vite rejoint par Sasuke et Sakura. Cette dernière frappa fortement la tête de son ami râlant contre ce dernier qui devrait suivre un peu plus les règles du manoir

-Vous pensez que je pourrai enfin manger, pleurnicha le blond, être endormi pendant 2 jours m'ouvre vraiment l'appétit tellement que je pourrai manger 34 bols de ramens

- N'exagère pas sinon tu vas faire une overdose de ramens, soupira Sakura

- Mais c'est la seule nourriture que je peux digérer, pleura Naruto

- Comme moi avec les tomates, remarqua Sasuke

- C'est bizarre vous êtes les seuls à qui cela arrive tout le monde peut manger de la nourriture normal, dit la rose

- Ah bon ? S'étonna le brun

- Sa yeah je peux manger ! s'écria Naruto allant vers le plateau où on il pose la nourriture

Le blond prit 35 bols de ramens au miso et il avait même failli manger un 36eme bol si Sakura n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il arrête de manger. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, Naruto ne semblait pas ressembler à une baleine… Il n'avait pas pris un seul kilo.

Les cours reprirent et Naruto y participa pour le plus grand bonheur de Jiraya. Sasuke était aussi présent et comme promis le maître posa des questions au brun sur les dernières leçons. Le blond était surpris de voir que son ami avait retenu tous les cours particuliers qu'il lui avait expliqués malgré les jours où il était en convalescence

Naruto suivait avec beaucoup d'attention le cours pour savoir où il en était. D'habitude il ne suivait pas vraiment les leçons de Jiraya mais le blond savait que s'il ne faisait pas Jiraya allait lui tomber dessus comme un lion sur une gazelle inoffensive qui n'était pas sur ses gardes.

La journée se passa rapidement et Naruto sautait de joie de partout dans les couloirs heureux, il n'allait pas nettoyer le manoir de fond en comble. Il se mit à chanter :

_Step in the rainbow, found another view_

_Chase the tender light, borders let's cross over_

_Ready to define the mist inside your hearts?_

_Take a breath and start your life_

_Waves of a new day_

_Clean all the groom away_

_Hope is what we simply need to proceed_

Sakura sourit vraiment son ami était le meilleur qu'on pouvait avoir et vraiment elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontré. Sasuke regardait Naruto se déhancher dans le couloir en chantant une chanson dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine.

Naruto était plus que heureux sa petite queue de renard bougeait dans tous les sens. Soudain, le blond vit son meilleur Kiba. Ce dernier avait les cheveux de couleur châtain, ses yeux étaient fendu comme un chien et de couleur noir, deux tatouages sur chaque joue représentant des triangles inversés rouge. Le jeune garçon vit Naruto et il se jeta sur le renard qui tomba au sol

- Vous avez quoi ? Je vais finir avec des bosses colossales, râla le blond

- Espèce d'imbécile heureux ! s'écria Kiba, même pas tu dis « bonjour » à ton meilleur ami égoïste !

- Kiba j'étais fatigué, soupira Naruto

- Et alors je suis TON meilleur ami et sans toi c'était triste Hinata et Shino n'ont pas voulu que j'aide les plus jeunes à contrôler leur pouvoir, pleurnicha le chien

- Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois ? Intervint Sakura

- Non

- Tu as la mémoire courte… Laisse te le rappeler tu as voulu les entraîner et en voulant faire une démonstration tu as fait exploser la salle de SVT tandis qu'un hélicoptère passait au dessus de nous, une chance que Naruto avait limité l'explosion, expliqua Sakura

Kiba se sentit soudain gêné se rappelant aussi que Jiraya lui avait demandé de nettoyer toute la salle de SVT jusqu'à la reconstruction des verres qui avaient éclaté et depuis il n'avait plus le droit de donner des cours.

-Sakura tu es bien méchante avec le clébard, dit Naruto

- Qui traites-tu de clébard, blondinet, râla le châtain

- Toi ! Et je t'interdis de m'appeler « blondinet » compris ? s'exclama le blond

- Oui mon petit blondinet, ria Kiba

- Tu cherches la guerre sale clébard des égouts

- Allez viens là, viens voir papa petit renard blond

- Désolé je ne crois pas que dans mes gènes j'ai de l'ADN de chien, sourit sournoisement Naruto, donc tu n'es pas mon « papa »

Sasuke et Sakura fuyaient discrètement les deux personnes qui s'insultaient comme des enfants. Une goutte se posa derrière la tête de la rose se demandant si le blond était bien LE Naruto qu'elle avait connu… Le brun se demandait s'il n'était pas entré dans la 4eme dimension avec les deux individus qu'il venait de quitter

- C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Sasuke

- On peut dire ça en effet seulement ils disent cela pour montrer à quel point ils s'adorent. Tu sais pour l'Akatsuki je crois que maintenant on doit tous être prudent et surtout Jiraya, dit Sakura

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le brun

- Car c'est lui qui sort le plus du manoir… Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'on deviendrait sans Jiraya surtout pour Naruto… Il aime tellement son parrain et nous tous on ne saura pas comment on pourra rester cacher c'est un peu notre père, une personne qui sera toujours là pour nous qui nous mène dans le droit chemin…

- Tu sais pour l'instant tout va bien il ne part pas, dit Sasuke

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le Teme, intervint la voix de Naruto. Ce dernier avait entendu la conversation de ses deux amis, j'ai confiance en Jiraya rien ne pourra lui arriver. Venez ! On se fait une partie de carte dans la chambre de Sasuke

- Pourquoi _ma _chambre usuratonkashi ! s'écria le concerné

- On n'a pas le droit d'aller dans le dortoir des filles et ma chambre et en désordre, expliqua le blond

- En gros, on squatte ta chambre, sourit Sakura

Le trio joua rapidement au carte passant par le trou-du-cul, poker, tas-de-merde et enfin le menteur. Naruto se faisait avoir à chaque fois par Sasuke à ce jeu. Le blond trouva que son voisin de chambre était vraiment un personnage diabolique à chaque fois qu'il posait une carte il avait le petit dans le coin comme s'il se moquait de toutes les personnes de la pièce et Naruto en grand joueur cria « MENTEUR » malheureusement le renard avait eu faux et il se prit toutes les cartes et pour le premier tour il avait vu que ses deux amis avaient menti sauf pour le coup où Naruto avait l'erreur. Ce dernier se maudit et dire qu'il avait gagné contre Sasuke au trou-du-cul, au poker et même au tas-de-merde grâce à ses bluffs mais là il se faisait rétamer par le brun.

L'heure était grandement avancé quand Neji débarqua dans la chambre de Sasuke pour demander à Sakura de retourner dans son dortoir avant que Tenten ne s'énerve de ne pas encore la voir revenir.

Le chef de dortoir laissa Sasuke et Naruto seul pendant que le brun aux cheveux faisait le tour des chambres pour voir s'il n'avait pas encore des filles qui traînaient dans des chambres.

- Dis Naruto ce n'est pas injuste que les filles peuvent venir ici et non l'inverse ? demanda Sasuke

- Non les filles qui sont ici ont une permission de Jiraya comme Sakura car c'est elle qui me réveille tous les matins. Ensuite les autres filles qui viennent dans le dortoir des garçons se sont surtout pour aider les garçons pour les cours ou encore parce qu'ils sortent ensemble. Sinon le pourquoi on n'a pas le droit à l'inverse c'est seulement que d'un côté les filles ne sont pas très pudique. Avant on avait le droit mais le problème c'est qu'une fois une fille était sortit dans le couloir de lors dortoir à poil et Kiba était justement dans _ce_ couloir et il s'est mis à poursuivre la fille dans tout le manoir… Le pauvre il était dans sa phase reproduction… Donc depuis on n'a plus le droit et surtout à cause que leur chef de dortoir… Tenten, elle est vraiment effrayante. A chaque fois qu'elle voit un garçon dans le dortoir des filles elle sort toutes armes et elle lance l'opération anéantissement de la race masculine… J'ai failli y passer car je voulais voir Sakura pour lui rendre son cahier d'exercice et j'ai croisé Tenten et elle a cru que je venais pour mater une fille dans la douche, expliqua Naruto, donc elle m'a poursuivit dans tout le manoir jusqu'à ce Sakura lui explique que c'était un malentendu… Depuis plus aucun garçon ne va chez les filles c'est souvent l'inverse car Neji est plus cool sur ce point.

- Tu trouves ?

- Bien sur, il est gentil et attentionné avec les personnes de son dortoir et puis si ce n'était pas le cas il aurait fait comme Tenten et il aurait les filles qui n'ont pas de permission spéciale

- Pourquoi tu n'en demandes pas une à Jiraya ? demanda Sasuke

- Car cela ne m'intéresse pas revoir la mort une deuxième fois, sourit Naruto, bon demain je dois tout rattraper et pour cela je dois être en pleine forme pour pouvoir bosser

- Tu sais que demain on est samedi

- Oui mais je dois me coucher tôt ce soir

- Tu vas nous refaire le « beau au bois dormant » ?

- Laisse-moi deviner tu as rencontré Shikamaru… Il y a que lui normalement qui m'appelle comme ça, rougit Naruto

- Quoi tu n'aimes pas ?

- Exactement car moi je ne suis pas cruche je ne me pique pas le doigt sur un fuseau, bouda le blond

- Oui mais tu dors souvent donc c'est du pareil au même, dit Sasuke

- Hn… Si tu le dis, bonne nuit, conclut le renard avant de partir dans sa chambre

Sasuke se retrouva seul dans sa chambre qui était désormais bien vide. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le brun fut surpris de voir son grand frère Itachi avec un air grave. Que lui voulait-il ?

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Désolé d'arrêter ici mais c'est pour garder un certain suspence... Sinon je vais essayer de poster plus rapidement le chapitre 13 enfin tout dépend de mon emploi du temps, ciaossu


	14. Souvenirs

**Hello! Et voilà la suite j'espère que vous l'aimerez... Je remercie pour les rewiews que vous me laissez cela fait très plaisirs, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

Itachi regardait son frère. Il était légèrement anxieux devant la réaction de Sasuke.

-Allez ! Dis Itachi ce que tu veux dire, soupira le cadet

- Tu es sur ? demanda le grand brun

- Vas y de toute façon je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs, souffla Sasuke

- Bon c'est au sujet de Naruto…

- Qu'est ce que Naruto a à avoir dans cette histoire ? Le coupa le plus jeune

- Laisse-moi finir de te parler s'il te plaît… Voilà par où commencer. Aujourd'hui, j'étais entrain de suivre un des cours de Jiraya sur les pouvoirs de différent type de pourvoir qu'il existe et j'avais remarqué que Sakura semblait un peu triste quand il parlait des types spéciaux…

- Attends tu regardes Sakura, s'étonna Sasuke, toi l'iceberg regarde une fille. Avoue elle t'a tapé dans l'œil

- Arrête de toute façon elle aime Naruto, dit Itachi

- Alors là nii-san je t'arrête tout de suite, elle n'est pas amoureuse de Naruto et tu aurais du commencer par là. Je suis sur que te connaissant tu allais me demander si Naruto était du type spécial et savoir s'il avait une relation avec Sakura car elle t'a tapé dans l'œil

- Sasuke je suis estomaqué par ton temps de parole tu as dis plus que « Hn » c'est un miracle, s'étonna l'aîné

- Oui je dois dire que Naruto a déteint sur moi, se plaint le cadet

- Ce n'est pas plus mal sinon tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien entre Sakura et Naruto… Et bien alors, comment cela se fait qu'il soit aussi… Je ne sais pas fusionnel

- C'est parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et qu'ils se côtoient depuis l'histoire du laboratoire… Donc t'es venu me voir avec une tête de déterré parce que tu as flashé sur Sakura. J'ai cru qu'il y avait mort d'homme

- D'ailleurs Sasuke, Jiraya avait en quelque sorte prévu une sortie avec certain élève du manoir et tu en fais parti, dit Itachi

- Je croyais que c'était presque interdit les sorties en dehors du manoir, remarqua le cadet

- Oui mais Naruto avait un peu insisté et j'ai appris qu'au bout d'un moment c'est dur pour Jiraya de lui dire non et puis cela pourra être génial. Bon je vais te laisser dormir

Itachi sortit de la chambre tandis que Sasuke se dévêtit pour aller se mettre en boxer et se faufiler dans son lit. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le brun fut surpris de voir Naruto. Ce dernier semblait encore endormi, il était vêtu d'une chemise longue blanche et d'un petit boxer noir. Sa queue de renard remuait dans tous les sens. Ses oreilles étaient pointues en quête du moindre bruit environnant. Le petit blond s'avança vers le lit de Sasuke, Naruto s'assit sur le lit et huma le parfum du brun qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Une petite langue caressa sa peau blanche.

Un flash le prit soudain…

_-_ _J'ai vraiment peur Sasuke, pleura le petit garçon_

_- Je sais ce que tu peux faire « … » et si tu chantais comme cela la chanson te calmera comme tu me calmes en chanson tu peux chanter ma chanson préférée s'il te plaît, sourit Sasuke_

_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_Doka towa no yasuragi_

_Koko wa yume no tonchu de_

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_

_Michi kara hagurete kono me no tojiteku_

_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_Doka towa no yasuragi_

_Koko wa yume no tonchu de_

_Itsuka subete modorite_

_Sora no hate ni hitorikiri_

_Anata ga matsu yasuragi_

_Hikari no ato nokoshite_

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_

_Michi kara hagurete kono me no tojiteku_

_Yume ni ai kokoro ni_

_Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_Towa no hikari nokoshite_

_Yurugi no nai tsubasa de_

_Towa no ai wo anata ni…_

_-J'adore ta voix « … » on dirait le chant d'un ange, sourit le petit brun avec sa tête poser sur les genoux de son ami, je me souviendrai toujours de cette chanson_

_- Tu sais Sasuke… Ce n'est qu'une chanson, d'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais dit comment c'est une famille, remarqua son ami_

_- Une famille ? C'est vraiment génial ! s'exclama Sasuke, tu as tous les soirs une maman qui te souhaite la bienvenue à la maison quand tu rentres, un père qui est là pour toi, un frère super gentil qui t'embêtes gentiment pour nous montrer qu'on compte pour lui. Des oncles et des tantes qui t'encouragent dans ton avenir… Je sais si un jour on sort de ce laboratoire. Je te ferai rencontrer ma famille et tu pourras venir vivre avec nous. Je suis sur que maman t'aimera tout de suite…_

* * *

_-« … » Désolé j'aurai du tenir ma promesse mais je peux au moins tenir celle-là viens avec moi dans ma famille, dit Sasuke en tendant sa main vers le petit blond_

_- Désolé Sasuke mais tu m'as regardé j'ai des oreilles et une queue de renard… J'ai tué des personnes Sasuke… Je suis un meurtrier un monstre… Je t'en prie… Toi tu as encore ta vie qui t'attend ta famille… J'aurai aimé venir avec toi mais c'est impossible, pleura le garçon, surtout que Jiraya-san est maintenant mon tuteur légal… Je ne suis plus un orphelin…_

_- Dans ce cas, je veux rester avec toi, dit Sasuke_

_- Mais et ta famille je croyais qu'ils étaient vraiment important pour toi… Je ne veux pas être la cause de tant de remord en toi… Je n'en vaux même pas la peine…_

_- Tu te trompes c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussis à survivre dans cet enfer, tu as été l'ange qui m'a guidé…_

_- Pour toi je ne suis que cela ! Que l'ange qui t'a aidé à survivre… Je croyais qu'on était bien plus tous les deux… _

_- Non « … » tu n'as pas compris pour moi tu es vraiment important j'aurai aimé tenir ma promesse de te protéger… Si j'avais réussis peut-être que jamais ils ne t'auront fait cela…_

_- Sasuke… Merci d'essayer de me réconforter…_

_- Sasuke… Tu es sur que tu veux partir chez toi ? demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux roses_

_- Je l'ignore Sakura mais… Ma famille me manque mais… Seulement « … »…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tu dois être heureux et je ne crois pas qu'avec moi tu pourras l'être. Tu as une famille et moi je suis quoi… Un simple orphelin c'est tout et je ne peux pas te donner ce qu'une famille pourra faire pour toi… Je t'aime trop pour cela, pleura le blond_

_- Moi aussi je t'aime énormément tellement que si on pouvait revenir en arrière je ferai tout pour…_

_- Vous êtes vraiment mignon les garçons, coupa Sakura, oups désolé j'ai coupé une séquence émotion _

_- Ce n'est pas grave Sakura. Tu peux nous laisser quelques temps ? demanda le blond_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux roses partit laissant les deux garçons ensemble_

_- En tout cas, j'espère que je me souviendrai de toi, sourit Sasuke_

_- Non Sasuke… Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de cela… dit le blond_

_- Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas t'oublier !_

_- Tu le dois et vivre une vie comme si rien n'était arrivé… Tu devras m'oublier… C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire…_

_Une larme roula sur les joues scarifiées de sang du petit garçon_

_-Tu ne sentiras rien ce n'est pas douloureux, pleura le blond, il n'y aura que moi pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire__… Je t'aime Sasuke __Oublie… Et vis ta vie… Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir tenu ta promesse tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis sur qu'un jour se retrouvera_

_Le jeune brun chuchota à l'oreille du blond. Ce dernier déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke. Un vent les entoura les enveloppa. Soudain, ils séparèrent violement et le blond fut prit d'un énorme mal de tête. Le brun le regardait avec incompréhension._

_« Que s'est-il passé où suis-je ? » se demanda Sasuke_

_-On se retrouvera c'est une promesse… Naruto…_

* * *

Rewiews?


	15. Injection

**Hello! Désolé pour ce gros retard dans cette fic ^^ vraiment... Sinon je tenais à remercier pour les rewiews que vous avez laissé cela m'a fait très plaisirs, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

Sasuke se réveilla et il vit Naruto entre ses jambes. Son boxer était enlevé laissant sa verge à découvert il voyait le blond continuer à le lécher mais cette fois sur son membre qui s'était dressé. Le brun se sentit combler c'était la première fois qu'une personne lui faisait cela.

Naruto frotta sa tête contre le membre remplit de sang de Sasuke. Ce dernier laissa des petits gémissements sortir de ses lèvres tandis que le blond vint cueillir un baiser passionné. Le brun était afflué de toute part par les souvenirs du laboratoire. Il avait l'impression de revoir un film. Seulement Sasuke repoussa légèrement Naruto

-Non… Je ne… Dois pas profiter de lui, haleta le cadet Uchiha en reprenant son souffle

Il regarda Naruto qui avait soudainement arrêté de bouger. Sasuke avait remarqué que le boxer du blond était absent aussi et sa chemise était ouverte en bas laissant voir également la verge de Naruto

-Bon sang ne dîtes pas qu'on a failli coucher ensemble sans que personne ne soit au courant, soupira le brun en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Sasuke ferma les yeux pour souffler un coup… Maintenant il savait qu'il avait déjà rencontré Naruto c'était même son premier amoureux quand il était au laboratoire mais des événements on fait qu'ils ont du se séparer…

« Je me demande comment serai nos vies si j'avais décidé de rester avec Naruto…"

Des centaines de question affluaient dans la tête de Sasuke... Qui ne comprenait plus rien. Une petite caresse le tira de ses pensées et il vit la queue de renard de Naruto caresser sa jambe découverte.

- Naruto... souffla Sasuke récupérant le boxer du blond pour le lui enfiler et il attira le garçon contre lui. Naruto soupira d'aise tandis qu'il cala sa tête contre le torse du brun. Ce dernier ne bougea plus caressant les cheveux du renard qui commençait à ronronner. Sasuke berçait par ce son s'endormit rêvant du laboratoire...

* * *

_- Que faîtes-vous! hurla le petit brun attaché à une table d'examen_

_- Professeur le sujet 23 ne semble pas prêt à recevoir l'inj__ection, déclara un médecin_

_- Vous rigolez! Il est l'heure. L'examen de "l'enfant ultime" à déjà commencer et nous devons réussir, s'exclama l'homme_

_- Mais si aucun enfant ne survit à cet__ examen!__ Paniqua__ un autre chercheur_

_- Alors on en cherchera encore j__usqu'à ce que l'un d'eux soit compatible... Notre chef veut des résultats et il est temps pour nous de faire voir de quoi nous sommes capable à l'assemblé, s'écria le chef de la division, pour cela nous allons injecter ce sérum dans le sujet 23 et il atten__dra d'être en contact avec "l'enfant ultime" pour développer ses capacités_

_Sasuke se débattait alors que la seringue se planta dans son corps lui injectant un produit..._

_- Monsieur! Un enfant a survécu de l'examen de "l'enfant ultime", s'exclama une voi__x au loin_

_- Quel enfant? cria le chef_

_- L'enfant numéro 9 Naruto Uzumaki. Les résultats sont bons sont états est stable. Il dort dans une capsule pour la métamorphose de son corps mais il n'y a pour l'instant aucun rejet de l'injection, dit un médecin_

_- __Dans ce cas transfuser du sang de Sasuke Uchiha dans le corps de Naruto Uzumaki et faîtes l'inverse. Ces deux garçons seront liés quoi qu'ils arrivent_

_Pov Sasuke_

_Naruto... Où es-tu? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas assez fort pour toi... Je sens une autre seringu__e dans mon bras mais je ne peux plus bouger... Naruto... Pourquoi ton nom résonne autour de moi?_

_Fin du Pov Sasuke_

_Les chercheurs s'activaient autour de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne bougea plus, l'injection filtrait lentement dans son corps. Soudain, le petit __brun bougea enfin le petit doigt mais avec une certaine difficulté. Sasuke essaya de bouger plus mais ses membres étaient encore un peu endoloris à cause de l'injection._

_Le médecin chef vit les petits efforts du brun à essayer de bouger mais il l'ignora r__etournant à son travail._

_Une__ nuit, Sasuke put bouger tous ses membres. Il regarda autour de lui et il remarqua qu'il était de nouveau dans sa cellule sans Naruto... Il se leva et il entendit soudain une voix... Une voix familière. Le brun ouvrit facilemen__t sa prison et il suivit le son de cette voix qui l'appelait._

_Derrière lui, des chercheurs le suivaient discrètement. Le brun n'était concentré que sur cette voix si douce. Il pénétra dans une pièce et il vit une énorme capsule avec quelque chose dedans. __Sasuke s'approcha et écarquilla les yeux voyant Naruto dedans mais il était différent... Des oreilles et une queue de renard avaient poussé._

_Soudain, un bruit lui parvint et il frissonna voyant une créature atroce. Il ne savait dire si c'était un humain __ou un animal. Un chercheur rentra dans la pièce_

_- Je vois que tu as vu une expérience raté de notre projet sujet 23, ria le médecin_

_"Une expérience ratée__... Cela veut dire que cette créature était un enfant..." paniqua le brun_

_- Cela aurait très bien aussi__ arrivé__ à ton ami qui dort dans cette capsule, s'esclaffa-t-il, après tout il est le seul à avoir réussit à ne pas dégénérer... Maintenant il est tant d'utiliser ton pouvoir pour anéantir cette erreur de la nature. Après tout, vous êtes ici pour servir no__s intérêts_

_- Comment cela vos intérêts__! On est des humains avant tout! cria Sasuke_

_- Plus maintenant! Regarde ton ami où vois-tu une once d'humain __avec ses attributs de renard et regarde cet enfant qui est devenu un monstre où vois-tu l'humain en lui, sou__rit l'homme en blouse blanche, depuis que vous êtes dans ce laboratoire vous êtes des cobayes auquel nous, scientifiques jouons pour satisfaire la curiosité de la science et toi tu auras le rôle l'un des plus important celui du destructeur... Tu tueras ave__c "l'enfant ultime" toutes les expériences ratées__ que nous créerons par inadvertance... Tel est votre rôle. Alors en tant que destructeur... Tue cette chose, cracha-t-il_

_- Jamais... Souffla Sasuke tandis que ses yeux virèrent aux rouges sangs__, deux virgules __apparurent dans ses yeux et elles formèrent vite une ellipse__ rouge sous un fond de pupille noir._

_Il entendit derrière lui des bulles et il se retourna pour voir Naruto la bouche ouverte dans le liquide. Sa queue bougeait alors qu'un halo orange l'entourai__t_

_- Je vois que vous êtes déjà tous les deux synchrones__, sourit le chercheur_

_Sasuke regarda de nouveau le scientifique avec des yeux remplis de haine. Il sentit une force monter en lui prêt à exploser. Soudain, des flammes noires d'une grande intensité __se mirent__ à brûler le corps du médecin qui hurlait sa douleur mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas là. Sa haine et sa colère avaient pris le pas sur sa raison. Il sentait cette force en lui. Sasuke s'avança vers le scientifique doublant les flammes obscures._

_Soudai__n, il se sentit tanguer et il vit derrière lui l'aura de Naruto. L'halo orange était devenu d'un bleu océan comme les yeux du blond. Ce dernier s'avança vers Sasuke le prenant comme il le pouvait dans __ses bras_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, pleura Naru__to, laisse cet homme_

_- Mais Naruto tu as entendu comment ils nous traitent, s'exclama Sasuke_

_- Ne t'en fait je me réveillerai bientôt... Je veux juste que tu sois là pour moi pendant ce temps..._

_Le blond posa sa main sur le cœur__ de Sasuke. Des chaines argentées__ rentrèrent dans le brun qui sentit une petite douleur_

_- Que... S'étonna le brun_

_- Quand le moment sera venu les chaines qui emprisonnent tes pouvoirs te libéreront pendant ce temps... Attend..._

_L'aura de Naruto s'évanouie dans la nature. Sasuke s__e retourna et il vit que les flammes noires avaient disparu. La créature pleurait au côté du corps inerte du scientifique. Le brun s'approcha de l'homme pour lui tâtait__ son pouls__ qui était inexistante... La peur prit violemment le petit brun... Il avait tué__ un homme de sa propre volonté..._

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Je sais la fin elle est un peu... Voilà quoi pauvre Sasuke si jeune et innocent mais voilà pourquoi ses pouvoirs ne se sont pas développés pendant qu'il vivait chez sa famille^^, aller à la prochaine, ciaossu


	16. Des douches plutôt gênante

**Hello! Désolé pour ce long retard sur cette fic**

**Réponse au rewiew:**

**Tsuna: **Ne t'inquiète pas je ne comptais pas l'abandonner aussi facilement sinon merci pour tous tes rewiews que tu laisses sur celle-ci ou sur d'autre sinon désolé pour certain mot oublié je dois dire que je suis tellement dans le truc que je ne le vois même pas merci^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

Les rayons de soleil filtraient le manoir de l'organisation mutant. Sasuke fut réveillé par cette douce lumière tandis qu'un blond s'enfonçait plus dans les draps pour y échapper. Le brun sourit avant de se lever. Il partit dans la douche enlevant son seul vêtement.

Il pénétra dans la douche, tournant les vis pour avoir la bonne température ainsi que la bonne intensité de l'eau. Sasuke se détendit le liquide chaud ruisselait sur sa peau et ses muscles endoloris de la nuit. Le brun se souvint de son rêve ou souvenir... Et il porta sa main à son cœur

"C'était pour cela que mes pouvoirs ne s'activaient qu'en présence de Naruto" pensa-t-il

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres se remémorant son souvenir... Il revoyait Naruto dormir dans cette machine, d'un sommeil étrange et sans doute sans rêve.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Naruto y entra. Il était en boxer, se frottant les yeux

- Depuis quand il y a quelqu'un dans ma douche, marmonna le blond

Sasuke se sentit rougir cachant ses parties intimes

- Dobe tu es dans ma salle de bain, dit le brun

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et rougit à vue d'œil. Ses oreilles étaient tendues à l'extrême

- Désolé! S'exclama-t-il en refermant la porte

Le brun ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction

Le blond haletait derrière la porte de la salle d'eau. Naruto n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait vu Sasuke nu se cachant ses attributs masculins. Le rouge de la gêne n'avait pas disparut sur les joues du renard qui n'arrivait plus à savoir quoi faire tellement l'image d'un Sasuke nu devant lui était imprimé dans son cerveau... Il allait faire des cauchemars pendant une semaine

Naruto ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Sa queue bougeait dans toutes les directions. Elle donnait l'impression de trépigner... d'impatience de rejoindre le brun dans la douche? Le cœur du blond tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il se releva pour aller se laver dans _sa_ chambre. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment avait-il atterrit dans la chambre du brun?

Il sortit de la pièce et Naruto vit Sakura devant sa chambre

- Naruto tu viens m'ouvrir ou je défonce ta porte, s'exclama la rose

Une goutte apparut derrière la tête du blond

- Euh... Sakura je te prierai de ne pas défoncer ma porte surtout si ma chambre est vide

Ma meilleure amie tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux de surprise

- Bon sang, il va neigeait tu es déjà debout, ria la rose

- C'est bon, je le sais mais il semblerait que je fasse du somnambulisme, soupira le blond

- Pourquoi? S'étonna Sakura

- Car il a dormit dans ma chambre hier soir, intervint Sasuke

Naruto rougit en voyant le brun. Ce dernier était seulement vêtu d'un jogging qui laissa une petite vue sur l'élastique de son boxer. Le blond rougit plus en voyant le torse pâle et finement musclé de Sasuke. Ses cheveux encore humides que le brun séchait avec une serviette. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le corps de Sasuke et Naruto la suit du regard.

Sakura se posta à ses côtés souriants

- Fais gaffe, tu es sur le point de baver, chuchota la rose à l'oreille de son ami

Naruto tressaillit avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour aller prendre une bonne douche froide si possible

A l'extérieur, Sakura riait tandis que Sasuke souriait. Ce dernier avait bien remarqué le regard du petit renard sur son corps et il en était plutôt content.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru voir Naruto dans cet état c'est même la première fois, sourit la rose

- Tout peut arriver dans la vie, dit Sasuke retournant dans sa chambre suivit de Sakura

- Jiraya m'a envoyé vous transmettre un message à toi et Naruto, dit l'amie du blond

Sasuke la regarda et le blond apparut dans la pièce, vêtu d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse couleur halé, ses jambes étaient dénudées et sous sa chemise Sasuke pouvait voir un boxer noir

- Eh bien... Naruto tu as été rapide, sourit Sakura en regardant son ami, par contre vous vous êtes donnés le défi de celui qui vient le plus dénudé c'est cela... Je dis qui a gagné... C'est sans contexte et sans fraude que je dis que c'est... Shino

Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux avant de regarder par la porte et ils le virent se trimballer à poil dans les couloirs son seul vêtement était ses lunettes. Naruto ferma vite la porte

- J'ai vu des tas de film d'horreur ce matin, marmonna le blond, c'est bon vous pouvez être sur que je fasse des cauchemars pendant deux semaines.

- Oui et bien si c'est le cas... Evite de venir dans ma chambre je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes cris d'effroi dans ton sommeil, répliqua Sasuke

- D'ailleurs Sasuke comment cela se fait que je sois venu dans ta chambre? Je ne t'ai rien fait j'espère? demanda Naruto

Les images de la veille revinrent, il revoit le blond l'embrasser, lui lécher son membre, le caressait comme un animal avec sa tête

- Euh non, répondit Sasuke entièrement rouge

- Eh bien... Tu es bien rouge Sasuke, remarqua Sakura

- Il a peut-être chaud, je vais chercher de quoi le rafraîchir, paniqua Naruto en voyant les couleurs du brun

- Non! C'est bon dobe, s'exclama Sasuke, bon on ne parle plus de cela... Sakura que voulais-tu nous dire?

- Ah oui c'est vrai... Jiraya a trouvé qu'on était plutôt sage et que beaucoup d'entre nous ont fais des progrès. Il a donc décidé de nous emmener en sortie et précisément dans un parc d'attraction... On dormira là-bas pendant une semaine

- Tu es sérieuse! s'écria Naruto

- On ne peut pas être plus sérieuse que moi, sourit la rose, on doit partir dans 3 heures

- Je vais tout de suite me préparer! dit le renard sortant dans la chambre mais à peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il vit Shino toujours en tenue d'Adam. Il referma la porte, je crois que je vais faire des cauchemars pendant 1mois

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
